Reflections
by Awahili
Summary: Starts the Christmas Eve after Harry's 7th year. Snape reflects on his past and a task assigned to him by Lily Potter. COMPLETE! THANKS TO ALL!
1. Professor Snape

Originally meant to be a one-shot for the holidays.  This ran away and decided to become a series.  I think.  It all depends on you, the readers.  Leave it where it is, or continue?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This time of year always softens my heart a little, but this year more than before.  Exactly eighteen years ago, Lily Potter invited me to her house for a Christmas Eve party.  James was in an uproar for a week after she told him.  And the mutt, well, he was less than pleased.  Lupin didn't seem to mind, and appointed himself Black's mediator.  Looking back, I now see how odd Pettigrew had been acting, and I curse myself for not seeing the signs of his treachery.

I arrived, as usual, on time and Lily opened the door holding the child.  Not a soul in the Nine Hells would ever know this, but he was rather cute for a slobbering infant.  He was less than 2 months old, and already his potential showed.  As I walked in, I received odd stares from most, if not all, the assembled party.  Lily offered me a seat near the fire beside her and someone, I believe Lupin, handed me a cup of something called "eggnog."

The party lasted for hours, and as per a Potter tradition, everyone was allowed to open one gift.  Surprisingly, I was handed a small package addressed from Lily.  On top, a note, with the words "to be read in private."  I discreetly tucked the note in my robes so no one would ask questions, and waited for my turn.  As usual, Potter and Black opened each other's gifts, and laughed as they had each gotten the other the exact same thing.

Lily opened her mother's gift, a pair of wool socks for the baby, and a gift for the child from her.  The boy, Harry I remembered, was delighted at the Gazing Globe from his mother.  Inside swirled images of his family, immediate and distant relation, and he and his parents could insert memories as he grew.  

The next event, though I am loathe to admit it now, was my fondest of that night.  The bell rang, and Lily dropped the infant in my lap.  The "Marauders" were off delighting in some prank pulled on the unsuspecting guests, and most were occupied with other things, thankfully.  I looked down only to find the boy's emerald eyes looking at me in wonderment.  He reached out a tentative hand to my nose, then to his own.  Little did I know, Lily was behind me the entire time, having returned from the prank bell ringing, and was watching in delight.  What the boy did next still amazes me.  He reached to my left arm and placed his tiny hand directly over the Dark Mark.  His brow furrowed in confusion, then understanding filled his face.  Lily must have sensed my discomfort for she swiftly removed the child from my grasp.

I quietly and quickly removed myself from the scene, after bidding goodnight to Lily and thanking her for the invitation.  Swiftly, I returned to the castle and removed the letter from its safe place.  I sat in my armchair and opened the letter from my long-time friend.

_My dear Pureblood,_

_I am very glad that you came to the party.  I'm sure James was too, in his own way.  But he and Padfoot were probably off playing jokes, so he most likely didn't get a chance to tell you. _(She always had that sixth sense, probably some sort of seer really.)  _I just wanted to tell you this.  I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.  Something is going to happen; I know it.  James calls it "post-natal paranoia," but he doesn't understand.  You know how much he despised Divination.  Actually, you two are a lot alike, yet so different._

_Severus, please don't take this lightly.  If something does happen to James and me, as I feel, then I wish you to know this.  Sirius is to be the boy's godfather, a request of James', and Moony has already promised to look out for both of them.  But when Harry attends Hogwarts, Padfoot may not be able to look out for him there.  I wish you to do this.  I know how much you detest Gryffindors, so he will not suspect you.  And if he is anything like James, he will not want pity or anyone fawning over him._

_If you must, you may tell him only after he graduates, perhaps on his eighteenth Christmas._

_Please Sev, I only ask this of you as a friend, a dear friend.  And I pray that you will be safe in your journeys, for I know your road is long and rough.  My thoughts and prayers are always with you._

_Love, Lils_

Now, eighteen years later, I find myself reading this very same note.  The boy, Harry Potter, now an Auror-in-training for the Ministry of Magic, graduated Hogwarts this last June.  Lily was right, he was a Gryffindor, and above all else, he loathed everyone's pity of him.  In the year after the Dark Lord's return, Harry's fifth, he came to me.  He wanted to know of all the things I had done as a Death Eater, and what was to be expected of him.   Even now, I cannot figure why he came to me.  Albus says it was because no one else knew.  But I believe it was because _he_ knew; knew what Lily had asked of me.  I still wonder why I talked with him, why I didn't yell, take points, and send him back to his tower.  

We sat and talked for hours that night.  He told me about almost being sorted into Slytherin because of Voldemort, about how he and his friends thought it was I who was after the Sorcerer's Stone.  He even told me of Black's escape from the tower, how he had felt when everyone shunned him his fourth year for being in the tournament, and of Diggory's death.  This last was hardest for him, as the grief was still near to him.  But as always, he didn't want pity.  He wanted understanding.

In turn, I told him of how I became a Death Eater; how Lucius had made it all sound so glamorous, the power, the riches, and the fame.  My first kill, an innocent Muggle-born, who did nothing to offend except having been born into a Muggle family.  My confession to Dumbledore, and his offer of a teaching position.  At first, I did not want to be a spy, for fear of my own life.  But as the time grew on, I realized I would have to.  I could no longer keep my sanity otherwise.

At one point, I had to get up and go into my private chambers, and when I returned, he had fallen asleep on the couch.  As I looked at the hour, I realized why: it was past midnight.  The Headmaster and other Heads of House came to my chambers after the midnight bed check.  Now, I wish I had had a camera; the looks were priceless.  Without a word, I woke him up and the Headmaster escorted him back to his dorm.

Since that night, I believe he understood why I was so nasty to him.  Sometimes, he would come back for talks, using his Invisibility cloak.  In his seventh year, he defeated the Dark Lord, and I was free.  But he still came back, only without the cloak.

This year, and I'm sure years to come, he writes.  Frequently, I receive letters from him.  He is doing well.  Dating the Granger girl, he says.  This Christmas Eve, I have invited him over, as Lily did me all those years ago.  A knock on my chamber door alerts me to his arrival, and I answer.

"Merry Christmas, Professor."  I stand aside, allowing him entry.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Potter.  Did I not include Ms. Granger's invite as well?"

"Yes, sir, you did, but you never invite me anywhere.  I thought it must be important, so she decided to go to her parents' house early.  I will be joining her there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"  We sit on the couch and Dobby brings us mugs of eggnog.  I have grown rather fond of the drink.

"Headmistress McGonagall permitted me to stay overnight here.  My first real Christmas was here, and I'd like to wake up one more Christmas morning at Hogwarts."  There is something he's not telling me, but I let it pass.  Hearing Minerva addressed as such is still unnerving, as is my new title as Deputy Headmaster.  "By the way, congratulations on your new title, Professor."  I allow myself a small smile.  "What is it?" he asks.

"I was thinking of my title as well.  You've inherited your mother's gift for seeing things beforehand."  He grimaces in remembrance of Trelawney, who had turned out to be a Dark Witch.  "Your mother gave something to me, a letter, which instructed me to do something she considered important.  That is why I have called you here tonight."  I pull the letter from my pocket and hand it to him.  I sit quietly as he reads his dear mother's words.  I know not when he finishes, but I sit in silence for many minutes.  Finally, I hear him whisper.

"So it was you."

Again, my eyebrows rise in question.  "Mr. Potter?"  He looks up, tears forming in his eyes.

"In my first year, when Quirrel jinxed my broom, we thought it was you."

"Yes, you told me as much."

"Later, I found out you had saved me.  He told me that.  But the rest of the time, in my other years, there were times when I thought that I should have died, but didn't.  I never knew why, though I suspect Dumbledore did."

"Yes, I never told him, though that man had a way of knowing things."  I allow myself a small laugh.  "There is also something else.  Black and Hagrid were not the only ones that arrived at Godric's Hollow that night.  After hearing of the attack, I went, in hopes to retrieve something of Lily to remember her by.  I found something in your room, lying next to her body."  I reach into an inside pocket and pull out a small round object.  "I've kept this, in hopes of one day returning it to you."  I hand him the Gazing Globe, with a note with the words "to be read in private" inscribed in delicate handwriting.  He smiles and tucks the letter into his robes.

He holds up the object, and his smile widens.  I know what he sees; I have seen it every Christmas since that night.  The first scene is of his first Christmas, sitting in my lap.  The next, Black and Potter teaching the boy to "high-five."  His first steps, his first words, his first smile, all recorded in this small orb.  The last memory, the night before Halloween, was his mother sewing his first Halloween costume while his father read him a book.  He pockets this item as well, and turns his smile on me.  It must be contagious, for soon I find myself unable to maintain my stoic expression.

"Thank you, Professor.  This means a lot to me."  I merely nod in response, suddenly unable to speak.  "Truth be told, I brought something for you as well."  He pulls out a bundle, and I unwrap it.  It is potion ingredients, powdered horn of a bicorn and shredded skin of boomslang, and I look up quizzically.  "In my second year, Hermione, Ron, and I stole some ingredients from your storeroom to make a Polyjuice Potion.  We used it to sneak into the Slytherin common room as Crabbe and Goyle.  We wanted to see if Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin."

"Malfoy?" I scoffed.

"Well, it seemed presumable at the time.  Anyway, I wanted to replace them.  And apologize.  Over the years, you were the unwitting recipient of jokes and insults from most Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws.  But that's going to change soon."

"Oh it is, is it?"

"Headmistress McGonagall has offered to allow me to be an assistant teacher here.  I'll be learning under Professor Flitwick, and when he retires, I'll take over his position."

"That's wonderful news, but how exactly is that going to help my situation?"

"You'll see Professor.  You'll see.  Sooner than you think, in fact.  I start this coming term."  He stood and held out his hand, and I copied him.

"Goodbye Mr. Potter.  I look forward to working with you."  I took his hand, noting the firm grasp, a sign of confidence.  He smiled and nodded.  He walked out, presumably to his room.  Before shutting the door behind him, I heard him mutter faintly.

"A confidence you instilled."


	2. Professor Potter

Ok, ok, I probably couldn't have left this one alone anyway.  I'm going to switch back to regular tense now.  I thought the first chapter would be good coming from Snape's POV.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Start of Term feasts always began with ecstatic children and smiling faces; two things that irked Professor Snape.  _But¸ he thought, __at least this term they get to deal with the famous Harry Potter.  Perhaps they'll focus more on their studies now.  Headmistress McGonagall stood and tapped on her glass.  The students ceased their chattering and turned to the elderly witch._

"Welcome to the new term students.  I trust everyone had a splendid holiday?"  Nods all around, "Well, then, I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts itself received a Christmas present.  Starting this term, you will have an assistant teacher in Charms, who will assume Professor Flitwick's position when he leaves us in a few years.  Now, I'd like to introduce someone whom most of you actually know.  Professor?"  She motioned for Professor Snape to retrieve the new teacher, and he went back into the staff room.  Ginny leaned over to her best friend.

"Great, probably another Slytherin if the greasy git is getting him," she said sullenly.  Her friend merely looked at her disbelievingly.  It was a well-known fact that she and one Draco Malfoy had been seeing each other for over a year now.  Snape emerged and a collective gasp filled the room.

Harry Potter took a place between Snape and Flitwick, but remained standing.  McGonagall smiled at him and turned back to the Great Hall.

"Mr. Potter would you like to address the students?"  Harry nodded and stepped around to the front, where he was the center of attention.

"Hello everyone.  Many of you know me, and those that don't have probably heard of me."  This received a few snickers.  Of course everyone's heard of him!  "You know, they offered me the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, and I was kind of offended.  I mean, I thought they liked me."  This received an uproar.  It was a well-known fact that the DADA position was jinxed.  For the past seven years, they hadn't had the same professor two years in a row.

"I have nothing else to say except this, the prefects will see me after the feast."  He sat down next to Snape and he leaned over.

"Welcome to the staff, Mr. Potter."  Harry smiled and nodded, then dove into details of his Christmas with the Grangers.  Ginny watched in amazement as her friend whispered in her ear.

"Why is Harry," Ginny elbowed her, "er, Professor Potter speaking with Snape?  I thought they hated each other?"

"I thought they did, too."  She watched for a moment, then turned back to her feast.  When it was over, the prefect assigned her to escort everyone back to the dorm while he spoke with Professor Potter.

Once alone with the prefects, he shut the door and turned to them.  "I just wanted to let you know a few things.  First, I know what being a prefect is like, so don't expect pity from me.  If I did it, any of you can as well.  Second, and I direct this to the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors mainly, though it applies to the Slytherins as well.  I do not want to hear any student bad-mouth a professor.  And before you call me a hypocrite, yes, in my first few years, I may have done so, but I realized something.  They are not here to insult you, or belittle you, or even try and get you expelled.  They are here to help you.  I didn't realize this until my fifth year, when an event changed my perspective.

"Many, if not all, of you know Ronald Weasley.  Professor Snape tried to warn me, in his own way, about Ron's behavior.  I got angry with him for that, yelled at him, losing 100 points in the process.  What I didn't know was that Ron was tired of being my 'sidekick' and he turned.  I don't think it was the evilness that made him go to the Dark Lord, but rather a thirst to be more than my lackey.  I didn't realize until it was too late that he was a Death Eater; he tried to kill me in my sleep.  Thankfully, Neville Longbottom had awoken and stupefied him, and got me to the Hospital Wing.  From that point on, I never talked bad about a professor, never questioned their decisions, because I realized that there was a bigger picture than just me."  The Gryffindor prefects knew this, but the others stood staring in shock.  Harry Potter's best friend had turned to the Dark Lord.

"So, _sir_, what is it you're trying to get across to us?"  This from one of the Slytherin prefects.  They were still upset over the defeat of the Dark Lord.

"Only this: I know all of you.  I know where you live, and I know you're schedules.  If I hear of a student belittle, degrade, or insult a professor, I will hold the house prefects _personally_ responsible.  You will come see me, and the first, and most lenient, thing I will do is take away the badge.  Now, I suggest you go back to your common rooms and relay this message to your charges."  He opened the door and they all exited.  He smiled at each of them and knew they would no longer think of him as a student.

He walked out behind Colin Creevey, who was eyeing him in a new light, and headed for the dungeons, walking a path he knew well.  He reached the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and gave the password.  The founder hissed goodnight to him in Parseltongue and Harry responded in kind.  Knocking heavily on the mahogany door, he waited for the response.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Harry opened the door, smiling.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Lucky guess.  May I ask why you wished to speak with the house prefects?"  Snape invited the assistant professor to sit, which he did.

"Just to lay down some ground rules.  I didn't want them still acting like I was a student."

"A wise decision."

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I must retire to my chambers.  Just think, just last year, I sat in their chairs, and now it's all backwards."  Harry stood and Snape walked him to the portrait.

"It is a humbling experience to say the least.  Wait until next term, when the first years are new.  They're rather incompetent."

Harry laughed, "I was rather competent for a first year."

"Except in potions."

"Only because you didn't give Gryffindors half a chance.  Good night Professor Snape."  Harry rushed out before Snape had the chance to respond, laughing down the hall.  Snape merely shook his head solemnly at the retreating figure.

"Good night Professor Potter."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok here's the deal.  This was meant to be the end of the fic.  Just a little Christmas cheer.  But, I'll make a deal with you:  I must leave this off here and continue with "The Black Secret."  If you absolutely insist, I will continue with this, but only after I finish that fic.  So review away, and let me know what you think.  Hey, I thought this was a good stopping point.


	3. Madam Hooch

*hangs head in defeat*  Ok, under much insistence, I am pushing out one more chapter.  Geez…you people are pushy…I'm going to continue "The Black Secret" now, but I will continue this one as well in my spare time.  Don't expect an update as often as the other, but as soon as that's done, I'll focus on this.  As soon as this is done, there's _another_ in the making.  I honestly don't know when I have time for work.   Hehe…on with the chapter! Tally ho!

Oh, and I'm looking for a better title if I'm going to continue.  It was alright for the two parter, but if this is getting larger, _Christmas Reflections_ isn't going to work.  Any suggestions?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright class!  Now that you have mastered the basic skills of charms, we will move on to another.  Professor Potter?"  Flitwick hopped down off his books and smiled at the former Head Boy.  Harry stepped up in front of the desk and smiled at the first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.  Many of the students were still excited.  _The_ Harry Potter was going to be teaching Charms.  They sat up straighter in their seats and hung on his every word.

"Alright, so you know the basic levitating charm, and a few minor mending charms, correct?"  Nods all around, "Good, then let's work on some minor property charms.  Nothing major for now, we're just going to change the color of your paper for now.  Everyone take out a sheet of parchment."  Rustling was heard for the next few seconds as each student scrambled to comply.  Once everyone had their paper ready, Harry pulled out his wand and a sheet.

"Now, all you do is think of the color, point your wand, and say 'Coloro.'"  He did so, and the paper turned to a brilliant scarlet.  "Go on, try it."  The next few minutes were filled with incantations and almost immediately, many students accomplished their task.  The room was filled with brightly colored paper, and soon, everyone had been successful.  Harry smiled.

"Very good!  5 points to both houses!  Now, to change it back to its original color, simply do the same, only this time, say 'Inficio.'"  Again, he demonstrated, and the parchment returned to its normal color.  Almost as one, the class cast and returned their sheets to white.

"Ok, now partner up, and see how many different colors you can manage.  And remember, the more outlandish the color, the harder you must concentrate."  Harry nodded at the class, and immediately, they set to work.

By the end of the class, a Ravenclaw pair had managed 34 colors between them.  Harry awarded each of them 5 points and dismissed the class.  Flitwick patted the small of his back, smiling.

"Well done, Professor!  I've never seen them that willing to learn."

"Yes, well, they've never had _the_ Harry Potter teaching them.  I'm surprised they paid as much attention as they did."

"Be that as it may, it is time for lunch.  Care to join me?"

"Sorry, Professor, but I promised Professor Snape I'd meet him in the dungeons.  Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes, of course.  Good day, see you soon."  The small man bounded out the door and Harry locked the classroom.  Shuffling through the halls, he finally made it to the dungeons, and heard Snape talking.

"You are dismissed and do not forget that your holiday essays are due on tomorrow."  There was a shuffling and soon, students filed out.  _Third year Gryffindor/Slytherin._  He shook his head, chuckling, as he thought back on his third year.  Shaking his head, he entered to find Professor Snape erasing the board.  Some of the Gryffindors gave him sympathetic looks and he fought off a laugh.  They must think he's in trouble, momentarily forgetting that he's not a student.

"Professor?"  Snape stopped and turned, raising an eyebrow at the still exiting students.  Harry nodded and waited until they were all gone, then shut the door.  "Sorry."

"Not at all, but most of them still think of me as the 'greasy git' your father was so kind to label me.  Now, what are you doing for lunch?"  Harry shrugged, indicating no major plans.  "Very well.  I have spoken with Professor Flitwick, and he was kind enough to spare you after lunch.  I have a free period in that time, so would you care to join me for lunch in Hogsmeade?"  Harry smiled.

"I'd be glad to, Professor.  Let me change out these work robes, though."  With a wave of his wand, he was in leisure robes.  "It's a handy thing, having robes for all occasions at the ready."

"Handy indeed.  You must teach me that one."  Harry started for a moment.

"Me, teach you?  That's a switch.  Of course, I may have to take points from Sly—"

"Mr. Potter," he warned.  Harry grinned, noting the automatic deference to his former address.

"Alright, but watch out Professor.  I'm teaching Charms to Slytherins, which is about as bad as potions and Gryffindors.  We'll just see what happens.  Shall we go?"  He got the last sentence out quickly before Professor Snape had time to react.  The older man nodded curtly and swept out of the room, Harry right beside him.  As they walked through the halls, side by side, they received wondrous glances from the Gryffindors and shocked looks from the Slytherins.  He saw a group of fourth-year girls whispering in the corner, and focused his hearing on them, a neat little trick taught to him by Mad-Eye Moody of all people.

"Harry…with that bastard!…can't believe…demeaning…"  That was all he needed to hear.  He excused himself from Snape's presence and walked over, noting the crest on their robes.  They were Gryffindors, and inwardly, he smiled.  No better way to prove he was serious.  They straightened up as he approached.  He leaned in carefully, so only they could hear.

"Good afternoon ladies."

"Good afternoon, Professor."

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," they blanched, "and I would like to speak with all of you and Miss Hopston in my office after classes.  You will be getting detention.  You may inform her yourselves.  Good day."  Snape had watched Potter's face the entire conversation.  It wasn't a social call, he noticed, he was being deadly serious.  He looked almost…angry.  If there was one thing the boy had learned from him, it was how to mask his emotions until he wanted to show them.   Harry turned around and strolled back over, nodded curtly to the girls, and walked down the hall and out the door next to the potions master.  They called a carriage and rode in silence all the way to Hogsmeade.  Once inside The Three Broomsticks, Snape ventured conversation.

"What was that about, in the hallway?"  He sipped on his butterbeer as Rosmerta dashed off to fill their orders.

"Just fulfilling a promise.  If you don't mind, I'd like you to be in my office after classes.  This will be my first time giving detention, and I'd like to learn from the master."  Harry mock bowed from his seat and grinned.  _A very good story if I do say so myself.  Of course, that's not a lie._

"Of course, I'd be delighted."  Mirth shone in the black eyes of the potions master, and Harry chuckled.  Not a moment later, Rosmerta came back with their lunch and they ate in a companionable silence.  Harry got to thinking, then let out an involuntary laugh.  Snape looked up at him, eyeing him warily.  The boy—professor—had just laughed for no apparent reason.  Harry seemed to notice the other man's discomfort and apologized.

"Sorry, I was just thinking.  You know, a couple years ago, if they had told me I would be sitting in The Three Broomsticks, having a civilized lunch with Professor Severus Snape, I would have had them committed to St. Mungo's immediately."  Snape lowered his eyebrows.

"Indeed."  

Harry laughed at his tone, "But I'm glad they didn't, because I would have a lot of apologizing to do when they got out."  Snape looked up from his sandwich, and only Harry would have noticed the amused look; it was extremely hard to spot.  Harry finished his butterbeer and looked at his watch.

"Well, we have time.  What do you say to walking back to Hogwarts?"  They stood and Harry paid for both tabs, much to Snape's annoyance.  On the walk back, Harry talked all about his first day as a teacher, and of his first class:  second year Gryffindor/Slytherin.

"You mean you actually _took_ points from Gryffindor?" Snape asked incredulously.

"Well, she got them all back by the end of the period, but yes.  Guaranteed no one will call me Harry again." Harry grinned impishly and continued his brisk pace.

They arrived back at the castle near the end of the period and bid their goodbyes.  As Harry walked to the Charms classroom, he heard Snape call from his trek to the dungeons.

"See you after classes, Professor."  Harry smiled and responded in kind, smiling.  After many more hours of teaching, Harry was exhausted.  Now he knew why all the professors always looked so somber at dinner; they were dead in their seats.  Harry chuckled as he thought of Professor Binns, and waved off the confused look of Flitwick (who had insisted that Harry call him Sam, short for Samiran).  As he trudged to his office, he noticed Professor Snape sneering at the four girls and Amanda Hopston, who were huddled in the corner.  Hopston wasn't looking too happy with the girls, and Harry steeled himself for what he was about to do.  Surely, Madam Hooch, the new Gryffindor Head of House, was going to have a cow when she found out.

Harry nodded to Snape as he opened the door. Snape strode through and he held it open for the students.  Hopston looked at him and furrowed her brow.

"We can wait out here while you talk with Professor Snape, sir."

"You seem to have misunderstood me.  Professor Snape will be joining us."  The four girls looked like they were about to cry any moment, and only moved when Amanda entered the room.  They stuck close to her, as if using her as a shield.  Harry closed the door and stood in front of his desk, leaning on it casually.  The five Gryffindors clustered around one another, looking scared of what was to come.  Snape stood off to the side, still trying to silently regain composure after finding out who it was that was getting detention from Potter.  Finally, Harry spoke up.

"Miss Hopston, do you know why you're here?"  She nodded slightly and shot a glare at the girls.

"I know the gist, sir."

"Ladies, would one of you care to explain in detail why I have given you detention?  And no, that was not a request."  He waited as one of the girls finally found their voice.  They all kept glancing nervously at the looming potions master in the corner.

"We were talking in the hallway, on our way to lunch.  We saw you and Professor Snape walking together in the hallway.  We, uh, said something along the lines of—"

"No, there will be no 'something along the lines of.'  I want what you said."  Harry stared at them, unmoving.

She sighed, knowing she was doomed, "We said we couldn't believe Harry Potter was actually talking to that bastard.  It was demeaning.  That's all we got out before you came over."  _Wow,_ Harry thought, _she's braver than most other Gryffindors I know_.  He risked a glance at Snape, who seemed to be brimming with rage.  But, as this was Potter's detention, he trusted he could handle it.  Harry sighed inwardly, thankful for small favors.  Harry turned to Amanda.

"Miss Hopston, would you please restate what I told you the night of the feast, in case they have forgotten."

She stood up straighter.  She had really matured in her years here.  "You said that if you caught anyone belittling, degrading, or insulting a professor, you would hold the prefect personally responsible."

"And?" Potter prodded.

"And the most lenient thing you would do is take away the badge," she finished.

"And did I not also tell you to relay this to your charges?"  She nodded.  "And did you?"  She nodded again.  "Then I have no choice but to relieve you of your prefect duties.  Give me your badge."  She unpinned the silver badge from her robe and handed to the professor.  Snape stood, stunned, to the side.  "Now, what do you think would be suitable punishment?"  Snape started, realizing this question was directed at him.  Of course, his composure was regained quickly and he answered in a deadly tone.

"A week of detention with Filch to say the least.  If it were up to me, they would be out of this school," Harry smirked as they paled even further, "But this is between you and Madam Hooch."  Harry turned back to the students.

"Miss Hopston, you will serve a week of detention with Filch, then a week with me.  I am also removing you from the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as well as the running for Head Girl.  As for you four," he turned to the cowering fourth-years, "You will serve a week with me.  Dismissed."  They scrambled out the door and Harry watched them, the small silver badge clutched in his hands.  Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, steeling himself for Hooch's wrath.  A silky voice broke through the silence.

"Well done, Professor.  That is not something I would have expected from you.  Tell me, what brought about this change in attitude toward professors?"

"Not really a change, sir.  I've been this way for a while now.  How about I tell you about it after dinner."  Snape raised his eyebrows.

"You wish to continue our nightly discussions?"

"Of course, I mean, why not?  To tell the truth, those really helped me psychologically.  I think I'd have gone crazy if I hadn't let it all out at some point."

"Surely the Headmaster would have listened."

"Probably, but he had that damned ability to be optimistic about everything.  At least with you, I know if I'm wrong, or if I'm in trouble, or if I shouldn't do something.  Every time I talked to him, he was like 'If that's what you feel you should do, then that's what you should do.'  It was kind of annoying," Harry said, smiling.  Snape merely nodded.  "Anyway, I have some papers to grade, and probably an angry teacher to face down, and I'm sure you have students to torment, so I'll see you at dinner."

"Of course, goodbye Professor."  Snape swept out of the room and had almost turned the corner when he heard Hooch barreling down the hall.  He stopped and turned back.  He'd been on the receiving end of the woman's wrath plenty of times after a Quidditch match; no need for Potter to take the full brunt.

"Madam Hooch, how are you this afternoon?"

"You know damn well _how I am_ Snape, so don't give me that," she barked back.  Snape's eyes flashed and he motioned her to go inside the office.  Potter looked up surprised as the two professors entered.

"First of all, Madam, I would appreciate if you would not speak to me in such a manner when students are around.  Second, why were you rampaging through this school like a hippogriff?"  Harry had stood up by this point, and Snape crossed his arms, awaiting an answer.  She rounded on Harry.

"Mr. Potter, would you care to explain to me why you felt it necessary to remove Miss Hopston as a prefect?"

"It's Professor, ma'am, and yes, I will explain.  After the feast, I explained to each prefect that I would not stand for any student to insult a professor.  I then told them to tell the other students, and if I caught someone, I would hold the prefect personally responsible.  And I did just that."  Finished, he stood back, arms crossed, and looked at that raving woman.

"Don't you think that's very hypocritical of you?" she demanded.

"No, I don't."

"And why not?"

"My reasons are my own, Madam Hooch, I would appreciate you not pushing in on private matters."  Harry sat back down, signaling he was through discussing this; another trick he'd learned from Snape.  The Quidditch referee looked anything but pacified.

"Hooch, don't you have things to which to attend?" came Snape's voice.  "Like appointing a new prefect?"

She glared at Snape, who merely stared back.  She nodded curtly to both and left, probably straight for Minerva's office  

"Thank you, Professor."

"Not at all.  I'll see you at dinner and after."  Harry stood as he exited, then sat back down to finish his work, uninterrupted.


	4. Ron

Another update!  Things are slow here at work, so I got one out today!  Thanks to all who reviewed!  I'll only address concerns and questions.

_Haldir's Girl:_  The Professor Dumbledore issue will be addressed here.

_Blaise:_  Y'all should thank him/her.  It is because of him/her that I'm continuing this so soon.  Ron's story will be in this one.

_Xikum:_  I run into you everywhere!  You'll have to read to find out what is happening here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner came and Harry strode into the hall.  He was getting rather interesting looks from the Gryffindors, especially Ginny, who had been made prefect.  Amanda Hopston, who had been his friend last year, wouldn't even look him in the eye.  He took his seat next to Professor Snape and nodded his greeting to McGonagall, who was eyeing him strangely.  He leaned over to Snape.

"I guess she heard," he smirked.  He nodded and looked out among the sea of students, glaring.  They immediately returned their gazes to their tables and friends.  Soon, the food came and went, and everyone got up to leave.  Harry walked calmly through the castle, down to the dungeons.  Snape came out to find Harry speaking with the founder that guarded his chambers.

"If you're quite finished?" he mocked.  Harry bid Salazar goodnight in Parseltongue and followed Severus into his chambers.  "Tea?"  Harry nodded, accepting the cup, and sat on the couch.  He looked around.

"Don't you ever re-decorate?"

"I have never had the need.  Are you questioning my tastes?"  Harry laughed.

"Of course.  Haven't I always defied you at every turn?"

"No, but you've annoyed me for far too long."

"And now I get to do it even more."

"Lucky me.  I believe you wished to discuss something?"  Snape sipped his tea, but Harry just set his down, untouched.  Noting this with a raised eyebrow, Snape waited for an explanation.

"I think you wanted to know why I've changed in my attitude towards professors."

"Yes, if I recall, you were not the most respectful student.  I believe you upheld your father's legacy in insulting me."  Harry winced.

"Well, you and Trelawney.  I swear, that old bat had it in for me from day one.  I didn't escape that class without at least one doom and gloom prediction about my death.  I know I've apologized already to you, but I don't think I ever thanked you."

"For what?"  Now Snape was really confused, and intrigued.

"If I had paid heed to your warnings, I don't think Ron would have had the chance he did."  Then it clicked; this was about Weasley.

"Come to think of it, after that…incident, you were more respectful toward me."

"That's because the Headmaster made me realize you were trying to help me.  I'd always thought that because of my father, you hated me and wanted me expelled, or even dead."

"Expelled, yes.  Dead?  No, I don't think Albus would have liked that much."  Harry snorted, remembering his Headmaster and old mentor.  "I hated James Potter, that was no secret.  The Golden Boy of Gryffindor who always got his way and never expelled.  In our fifth year, a Slytherin tried to retaliate against your father and Black.  He was expelled the next day.  That was the point that my disgust turned to hatred.  But your mother I respected.  I never did, and still don't, know why she chose to hang out with them.  I think she kept them from pulling half the things on me they wanted to.  Of course, most of that got redirected to Lucius."  Harry smiled at the image of Sirius and his father getting the better of Lucius Malfoy day after day.  "Your mother and I were friends throughout our schooling."  Snape paused, realizing they had strayed from the topic.  "Tell me what happened with Weasley."

Harry closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.  "I think Hermione noticed, but I never did.  He and Hermione had just broken up, rather violently.  He started to detach from us, recede into himself.  I didn't know this at the time, but he had started going to Trelawney with a lot of his problems.  She, naturally, told him he could escape all that, get out of my shadow, and have power of his own."

"I noticed some things in his behavior that mirrored my own at that age.  I wasn't originally a spy, and the want for power was high when I was a student here."

"That night, after he was taken to the ministry, I came down here.  I was still trying to justify his actions, find something that maybe I had done to drive him to the Dark Lord."

"Harry, nothing you did, or could have done, would have changed or enforced his decision.  It was _his_ choice, not yours, and he made the wrong one."  Snape paused in thought, then continued.  "Why did you come to me that night?  Why didn't you go to the Headmaster?"

"Because they were trying to tell me that it wasn't my fault.  Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, they all tried to baby me and coo over me.  I think Pompfrey wanted me to stay in the Hospital Wing over night, even though nothing had happened.  I managed to convince them nothing was wrong, and they left me in my dorms.  I took out my invisibility cloak and came down here.  At least you wouldn't try to baby me."

Snape actually laughed at this.  "Me, baby you?  There's a thought."

"I have a question.  Why didn't you throw me out?  I was surprised you even let me in your chambers, much less let me stay."

"Yes, that surprised me as well.  I don't know, I'd heard about the incident, as Dumbledore had come to all the Heads of House and explained.  Something in me actually expected you to come, and it was that that allowed you to stay."

"And why did you let me come back?" Harry prodded, almost smirking.

"Truthfully?"

"Always best."

"Because you needed someone to talk to.  And I realized after that first night that I did as well."  Harry smiled and sighed.

"I'm going to Adando Cemetery tomorrow, would you like to join me?"  Snape nodded, thinking back to his mentor.  Several minutes of silence passed before Harry spoke again, softly.  "I miss him sometimes."

"I miss him all the time."  There was no doubt as to whom they were referring.  "Sometimes I find myself longing for him to show up and offer one of those damnable lemon drops."

"You never once took one, did you?"

"No, and I wish I had, if only to see that annoying twinkle flare up in his eyes.  Now, I'll never get the chance."  Harry smiled and held out a closed hand.  Snape, bewildered, held his palm up, and Harry deposited a lemon drop into it.

"For tomorrow, or now, or whenever you like.  You know, every time I talked to him and you were mentioned, that 'annoying twinkle' would shine through."  Snape nodded, then asked the question they were both dreading.

"How did he die?"  Harry took in a sharp breath; he hadn't been expecting it so soon.

"Voldemort had taken the three of us to his main chamber.  Sirius charged him first, the mutt, and Voldemort struck him down."  Snape nodded, he'd been told as much by the boy, but every time the Headmaster was brought up, he'd evade the question most avidly.  "Dumbledore didn't charge him, but he stepped in front of me, shielding me from whatever.  Voldemort used some sort of summoning charm and pulled Dumbledore to him.  I don't know when he became stronger than the Headmaster; I'd always thought Voldemort feared Dumbledore."

"That was Lucius' doing.  After the last raid, Lucius knew they were going to die, or be captured, so before they left, the five strongest Death Eaters performed some sort of conversion spell that would allow their magic and power to be given to Voldemort when they died."

"That's the night you were discovered," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, because I refused.  I would not allow my essence to be used by him."

"I guess with the combined power of four powerful wizards and his own, he was able to overpower Dumbledore.  He bound me to a chair and—" Harry choked on the words, willing the tears to stay back.  They obeyed, for now, and he inhaled a shaky breath.  "I watched as the life was tortured out of him.  I don't know how long I was there, minutes, maybe hours.  When he finally did let him die, I don't know, something inside me snapped, and I exploded.  When I regained consciousness, I was in the Hospital Wing, and Pompfrey told me I had defeated the Dark Lord."  Snape was taken aback.  "Why did he do it?"  The simple question was the most difficult Snape had ever had to answer.

"I don't know Harry.  He's always held himself personally responsible for the students' well-being, particularly yours.  After your parents died, he wanted to take you in, but the Ministry wouldn't let him."

"Anything would have been better than those damned Dursleys.  Although I did get some satisfaction after returning home last summer.  Now that I was a fully-trained wizard, I didn't have any restrictions.  That was probably the best summer of my life."  Snape grumbled something under his breath, and Harry leaned in.  "What was that Professor?"

"I said if I had known before your seventh year _I_ would have taken you in."  Harry laughed slightly.

"That would have gone over well with the Ministry.  Though I suspect it would have made Dumbledore happy."

"Yes, he always was trying to get us to get along with each other."

"Yeah, McGonagall even bet him that we would go my whole seven years without a civil word between us."  Snape scoffed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, joke's on her I guess."  Harry stood, feeling much better than he had when he'd come in, and stretched.  "I better get going.  I have first year Slytherin/Gryffindor first thing in the morning."

"I have them second."  Snape stood as well, escorting Harry to the door.

"Goodnight Professor, I'll talk to you at lunch about going to Adando."

"Please, we're colleagues now, not student and teacher.  You may call me Severus when we're alone."  Harry genuinely grinned.

"I wish I had gotten that on tape."

"On what?"

"Never mind.  Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Harry."


	5. Headmaster Dumbledore

For those who are reading "The Black Secret," I'm using the message orb again, but this time in a different format.

NOTE:  I apologize…I didn't mean Draco in this…so for those reading it when it hasn't changed over, it's supposed to be Narcissa Malfoy.  I was caught up in work and forgot.  Sorry.

Two men strolled across the grounds of Adando Cemetery, headed for the large statue in the center. The stone phoenix, with a wingspan of twenty feet, stood proudly, marking the resting place of Albus Dumbledore. Its ruby eyes gleamed in the sunlight of the January afternoon, and the large plaque that adorned the phoenix's chest reflected the two perfectly.

Harry knelt down and laid a lemon drop at the bird's feet, and Severus did the same. They stood in a companionable silence, each thinking back to the man that had meant so much to both of them. A trilling alerted them to Fawkes' approach. The magical creature had taken residence in the cemetery, near his former master, and never planned to move. Harry noticed he was burdened, as if a post owl, and reached out an arm. Fawkes landed on it and was surprised to find two small packages addressed to himself and Severus. He petted Fawkes, who trilled happily and lifted off his shoulder to perch on the wing of the stone phoenix. Harry looked at his package, then up at Severus, and shrugged. Tearing into them, they found they had received the same thing, a message orb, and a letter. Harry read his silently.

_Harry,_

_I do hope you are reading this not too long after my passing. That means you're visiting me. Do have a lemon drop?_

Harry laughed out loud about the same time as Severus, which sent them into more chuckles.

_Yes, you and Severus are receiving much the same letter. These message orbs holds my last words to both of you. The password to activate yours is Lily. Take care, child, and always have faith in yourself._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards

He looked up at the same time as Severus and smiled, pulled his wand, and tapped the orb.

"Lily," he said, at the same time Severus said, "Salazar." Immediately, he felt a pull and was sucked into the orb. He landed rather shakily in a perfect replica of the Headmaster's office. Behind the desk, working away, was the Headmaster himself.

"Headmaster?" Harry asked cautiously. He looked up through his half-moon spectacles, his eyes twinkling with merriment.

"Ah, Harry! So you've come to see me at last! Sit down, sit down!" Harry sat in the plush chair and looked around. "Lemon drop?" Instinctively, Harry shook his head, then thought about what he'd told Severus. He smiled and held out his hand, into which Dumbledore deposited one candy. Harry unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth, savoring the taste for all it was worth.

"I suppose you're wondering about why you have a message orb from me?" Harry nodded.

"Well, I didn't think I'd have time to tell you this before my end, so I charmed it into one of these. Very handy if I do say so. I suspect you're doing well at the Ministry?"

"Actually, sir, I'm an assistant professor under Professor Flit—I mean Sam. I'll take over the Charms position when he retires." If possible, the twinkle in the old wizard's eyes got brighter.

"Marvelous! I trust all is going well with Miss Granger?" Harry nodded, smiling, "I knew you two would see each other eventually." Before Harry could say something, he continued. "Now, yours and Severus' orbs are very different, as his is much more personal. I consider him like a son to me, though I had no children of my own. He looked up to me, and I took him under my wing, so to speak. I've seen that the two of you have become friends." Harry smirked at this; nothing gets by him, even in death. "Learn from him, as he learned from me. Everyone needs a mentor, Harry, even I had one once. Someone to guide them through life, help them when they need it, keep them in check, if I remember the phrase correctly. I know the two of you have had your differences, but I believe you both have moved past them. Now, see each other for who you really are. He's a great man, Harry, and I was privileged to call him a colleague, a son. Go now, but tell him nothing of what transpired here. A message orb is a very personal thing, Harry, and it is impolite to ask about it, or talk about it. Now, I'll leave you with the first words I spoke to you. Good luck, Harry Potter." The images swirled and faded, and Harry found himself back in the cemetery, clutching the orb and his wand. Moments later, Severus appeared next to him, visibly shaken, but composed. Harry smiled and tucked his away, then began to walk down the path. He entered the area designated for those who fell during the war, and Harry came upon a statue of a dog, roughly the size of a grim. He knelt down and smiled at the plaque, which Harry himself had written with Lupin.

_Sirius Danin Black – Godfather and friend, Marauder to the end. We love you Padfoot._

_Order of Merlin, First Class – Posthumously_

Harry patted the dog's head and stood, and continued his walk. So many lives lost, on both sides, and all here in this area. Many protested putting the Death Eaters here, but Harry himself actually voted for it, so the Ministry did it. He walked down the row of names, until the very end, where there was simply a plaque lying on the ground, covered in dirt. Harry knelt down and brushed away the dirt, reading the inscription.

_Tom Riddle_

That was it. No "beloved" anything, or people to mourn. Just a name on the ground. Harry backtracked, this time actually taking the time to look at all the names on the plates.

_Narcissa Malfoy – Beloved wife; Ronald Weasley – We'll always miss you; Peter Pettigrew – I love you my son; Rita Skeeter – Finally nosed into the wrong corner. You're stories will be missed; Dean Thomas – Loving son and brother._

The list continued until Harry's eyes hurt with tears. Lucius Malfoy was buried on the other corner, away from his former master. Harry read the plaque that adorned the serpent.

_Lucius Adryan Malfoy – Father and husband, a true Slytherin_

_Order of Merlin, First Class – 1987, Head of the Board of Governors_

Harry shook his head and strolled to the small area in the back designated for those who fell during the first war. Harry smiled as he approached his parents' grave, noting the snitch in the middle of the stone lily.

_James and Lily Potter – Loving parents and friends. Emerald eyes and Prongs, together forever._

_Orders of Merlin, First Class – Posthumously_

Harry pulled a twig off the ground and transfigured it into a red rose, then charmed it to never wilt. He laid it carefully on the plaque and smiled, tears forming.

"Love you guys," he whispered as he stood. As he did, he felt a hand on his back and turned in time to see Severus kneeling down, placing a lily on the grave. He stood back up and turned to Harry.

"I may not have liked your father, but your mother was the best friend I've ever had." Harry smiled.

"I didn't peg you as the sentimental type, Severus." They began walking out, back to the castle; they still had classes to teach.

"Whisper a word of this to anyone and you'll wish you'd never accepted Minerva's offer." Harry's eyes widened melodramatically, then they both chuckled, receiving odd stares from the caretaker. 

As they left, Harry threw one last look at the stone phoenix, and grinned.


	6. Draco

I'm so sorry for the misunderstandings.  I fixed the last chapter to what it was supposed to be.  I was caught up in work and meant _Narcissa_ Malfoy, not Draco.  Sorry again…and don't worry…Draco's alive!

"Harry how are things going?"  Harry sat in the Headmistress' office having tea with McGonagall.

"Things are well, Headmistress.  I think everyone has gotten used to me being a teacher."

"That's good, wouldn't want any incidents similar to the start of term."  She stared at him pointedly, which he returned.

"I was merely following through on a promise.  They insulted a professor and they were punished accordingly."  He took a sip of his tea as McGonagall scrutinized him.

"Don't you think it was a little harsh, Professor?"  She set her cup down on the desk and leaned forward.

"Not at all.  It is exactly what I said I would do.  Excuse me, Headmistress, but I have papers to grade."  He inclined his head to her and left, making his way to his office.  He opened the door to see Draco Malfoy leaning smugly on his desk.

"Well, well, so Scarhead is a professor now?"

"What do you want, Ferret, I'm busy," Harry sat down at his desk and pulled out a stack of papers.  Draco pushed off the desk and walked to the other side of the room, plucking the Snitch off its pedestal.  England had finally made it to the Quidditch World Cup in Harry's seventh year and won.  Their Seeker had given Harry that Snitch for his birthday.

"Put that down, Ferret, it's worth more than you'd want to pay."  Draco eyed Harry, then placed the small golden ball back on its perch.  "How is your Ministry work coming?"

"Bagman's an idiot."  Harry laughed.

"Well, at least you don't worship your boss like Percy did."  Draco rolled his eyes at the mention of the name.  "I haven't talked to the Weasleys lately; how are they?"

"Insufferable as ever.  Gin's mother keeps insisting that I come live with them instead of my manor.  Says she doesn't know how I live in that huge house by myself."

"But you're not by yourself."

"She doesn't know that, Scarhead.  If she knew I was already a father because of some sick ceremony Lucius forced me into, she'd wallop me with a broom and forbid Gin to see me."

"Oh, you underestimate Molly Weasley.  How is the young Malfoy?"  Draco placed himself in the seat next to the desk, leaning back into the recliner.

"Little prat gets everything he wants from the house elves.  He's spoiled beyond my worst dreams, knows it, and uses it to his advantage.  The boy's only 6 months old!"

"And a true Slytherin," Harry beamed.

"A true Malfoy, you mean," Draco smirked.  "Yes, well, that is expected."  Harry set his papers aside, and folded his hands in his lap.

"You never told me that whole story."

"That means I didn't want you to know, Potter," he sneered.  Harry realized he'd gone too far, delved into things that should have been left buried.  "But never mind," Draco waved it off, "How are things going here?"

"Fine, fine.  Severus and I visited Adando a few weeks ago."

"On a first name basis are we?"  Harry didn't fail to notice the other boy's discomfort at the mention of his parents' resting place.

"Draco, have you even been to Adando since it happened?"  Draco looked up into Harry's emerald eyes, his blue-grey ones steely and cold.

"I have no reason to go.  In the end, my mother was a shell of a woman, killed by her own husband in a fit of rage as she protected me from it.  As for Lucius?  He stopped being my father the moment he betrayed my mother."  Harry nodded mutely, not really knowing what to say.  "So how's Hermione?"  Harry's head snapped up.  It was still a little odd to here the boy refer to her by her first name.

"She's doing fine.  The way she's going, she'll be the first female Minister of Magic in no time."

"That's good.  How is Gin doing in her studies?"  Harry laughed.

"Fine, fine, though she's silent a lot.  The only time she speaks is when you ask her directly or when she's with friends."  Draco nodded sadly.

"Yes, the incident with her brother really shook her up.  I think, actually, that's the first time I noticed her."

"And you didn't act for two years?  You are a coward."  Draco backhanded him lightly on the shoulder.

"Look who's talking Scarhead.  You've known Hermione for eight years and just now acted on it."

"Known her, yes, _liked_ her?  I think actually the Christmas of our seventh year was the first time I realized I had deeper feelings for her."  Draco grimaced.

"Ok, I didn't ask for details.  All this mushiness is too much.  Besides, I think my lunch hour is just about up."  Both stood, and Draco held out his hand, and Harry thought back to all those years ago.  He smiled and took the hand, and Draco gave him a genuine smile.

"Have fun at work, Draco," he called as the blonde-haired boy walked out the door.  As the door closed, he heard the boy respond faintly.

"Don't work too hard, Harry."  The door almost shut when it opened again, admitting Severus.  Harry smirked and went back to his papers, ignoring the look of astonishment on the man's face.

"When did you two become friends?" he inquired.  Harry looked up briefly, then back down at the first year essays.

"Middle of seventh year," was all he said.  It was apparent that Severus wanted more, but Harry was going to make him ask for it.  Predictably, Severus took the seat Draco had occupied and looked over Harry's shoulder.  Harry laughed at the Hufflepuff's interesting interpretation, and scribbled a note on the side.

"Are you going to tell me how it happened?"  Harry gave a mock-suffering sigh and set his papers down.

"He and Ginny had just started dating when I found out about it.  That's also when I found out he was on our side, not Voldemort's.  I guess some sort of truce formed, and it's grown from there.  He, Ginny, Hermione, and I even met for New Year's Eve this year and threw a party at my house."  Severus raised his eyebrow in surprise, but his face betrayed no emotion except to Harry, who had become a master at deciphering that mask.  He could detect even the miniscule changes in the man, almost as if he could read the man's feelings and thoughts.  It was strange, he often mused, how his most hated professor had become like an older brother to him in a matter of hours on a cold, empty night.

"I do remember some rather interesting battles the two of you had throughout the years."

Harry snorted.  "You're the one who pitted us against each other in the dueling club.  _And_ told him to conjure a snake."

"Yes, and I'm sorry about that.  If I hadn't—"

"We've been over this, Severus.  If you hadn't, Ginny would be dead, and Hogwarts would probably have been closed for good."

"It would have prevented Voldemort's return."

"It would have prevented Sirius' escape and subsequent pardon."

"Diggory would be alive."

"As would Lucius and others that are against the Light.  Voldemort would have found a way back, with or without the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  Sirius would still be in Azkaban, Remus would still be shunned from society, and you would still be a sour old git whom everyone hates."

"Now I think that was uncalled for," Snape smirked.  Harry's face froze, as if realizing something for the first time.

"Dumbledore would be alive," he said softly.  "If I hadn't been so damn selfless, Dumbledore would be alive."  Severus placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Harry, what's done is done.  It doesn't do to dwell on dreams."  If Severus had been expecting any response, laughter was not it.  His question was in his raised eyebrow, and Harry smiled.

"That is _exactly_ what the Headmaster told me when I found the Mirror of Erised.  You know what I saw?  My parents, standing beside me.  The Headmaster found me one night, told me that the mirror shows us neither knowledge nor truth."

"And the past is the past, and you cannot change it."  Harry rummaged through his desk and pulled out a Time Turner.

"I can, if I ever wanted.  I could turn that so much, I'd go back to the night my parents died," he said softly.

"If you could, would you want to?  Would you want to change everything?"  Severus' voice was as neutral as he could make it, but Harry sighed, smiling inwardly.  He alone would have noticed the disappointment, and Harry realized that despite it all, despite all the tragedy in his life, he wouldn't want to change any of it.

Harry smiled as he put the Time Turner back in his drawer.  "Of course not," he replied cheerily.  "Now, I have papers to grade, and I'm sure you do as well."  Severus nodded and stood.  "See you at dinner, Severus."

"Of course, Harry.  Good day."  He nodded and left, and Harry pulled out his Time Turner again, locking his door magically.  If one turn was an hour back in time, how many turns?  How many turns would it take to go back to that night in Godric's Hollow?  He set it up on his desk and stared at it for the longest time.  It would be so simple, so simple indeed.  He picked up the hourglass, and Severus' voice rang in his head.

_Would you want to change everything?_  Then the unspoken question that had filled both men's minds.  _Would you throw away our friendship to have your parents back?_  Harry thought for the longest time, staring into the sand-filled hourglass that hung on a light golden chain.

Carefully setting it back in the drawer, he closed it, locking the drawer with his magic.  He stood and with a flick of his wand, the desk was organized and neat.  He looked at the clock, realizing it was time for dinner.  How long had he been staring at the artifact?  He shrugged to himself and walked out the door.  As he entered the Great Hall, Severus nodded at him, as if he were witnessing the outcome of some indiscernible argument.  Harry nodded back and looked around the room.  Students were chatting, McGonagall was smiling, and there was harmony.  He had made the right decision.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, I pose the same question as before.  This, to me, is a good stopping point.  But I know you people.  You'll want more.  So, if the _majority_ of my reviews for this chapter wish me to continue, I will.

I like this fic.  It's different from my others and strangely enough now one of my favorite stories.  If you deem this is the end of this fic, I will concentrate my efforts on **The Black Secret**.  But, if not, I will continue with this one at random intervals when I need a break from **The Black Secret**.

Thank y'all so much for reading my fics.  Y'all are really my inspiration to keep going.  After all, what good is fanfiction if there are no fans?  Just kidding  :p

Yours in the name of Salazar Slytherin,

Rickman's Girl


	7. Hermione

Wow, did I so just get inspiration for this fic.  I know where this is going (and it's going to be a long one).  Hope everyone doesn't mind!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A knock on his door interrupted him for the third time.  Sighing, Harry placed his graded papers on the desk and stood.

"Come in!" he called.  As the door opened, he grinned widely.  "Hey Mione!"  He walked around the desk and enveloped her in a hug after kissing her lightly on the lips.

"'Lo Harry.  How are things going here?"  They walked over to the couch and sat down, and Dobby brought them each a butterbeer.

"Things are great!  Everyone is really great, and I think I'm getting the hang of this teaching thing.  Why did you come all the way here?  I could have Flooed to your office when I was done."

"Well, there's, uh, something I need to tell you."  She looked down at her hands, then back up.  "How long have we been discussing marriage Harry?"

"About 4 months, why?  I thought you wanted to wait until you were more settled."

"I do, it just looks like I'm going to have to be settled sooner than I thought."  Harry's mouth formed a perfect "o" as he realized the meaning of her words.

"But we took _every_ precaution!"

"Harry, you know as well as I that nothing is 100%."

"Why does everything abnormal always happen to me?" he thought out loud.  Hermione slapped him.

"How dare you Harry Potter!  What an incredibly rude and insensitive—"

"No, no, no, Mione, I'm sorry," he wrapped his arms around her.  "It's not that I'm not overjoyed, ecstatic, thrilled—"

"Alright, I get the point," she chuckled.

"It's just that it's unexpected.  You realize that this means that we'll have to get married right away?"  She pulled back and looked at him strangely.

"But Harry!  I thought—"

"You thought what, Mione?  That'd I'd sit back and let you raise our child alone?  No force in existence would keep me from your side through anything."  She smiled and snuggled into him.  "Alright, so we plan for a wedding.  Who do you want to do the ceremony?"

"Well, I was reading in a book—"

"Big surprise," he muttered.  She shot him a contemptuous look, but continued.

"I was reading in a book that any Ministry official with a standing no lower than that of a Department Head may perform the ceremony.  That means the Headmistress could do it."  Harry smiled.

"Perfect, I'll ask her tonight."  A pregnant silence (excuse the pun) grew between them, and Harry shifted a little.  "So, uh, what do you want, boy or girl?"

"I've always wanted a boy.  I don't know it just seems like boys are easier to take care of than girls."

"One of each would be nice, but you're right, I'd want the boy first.  Our baby girl's gotta have an older brother to look out for her."

"Harry, I'm so glad you're alright with this.  I was so scared that you were going to freak out."

"Well, I'm not totally calm at the moment, but it's all elation.  I'm mean, I'm having a baby with the most talented, most beautiful, smartest witch to ever walk the earth."

"And?" she prodded playfully.

"And I love her more than life itself," he answered, placing a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Five points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."  Both jumped at the voice and when they turned, Hermione's eyes were larger than Dobby's.  Harry smirked.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, Severus?"  A choking noise issued forth from Hermione's direction at the use of his first name.

"Minerva wishes you to at least make an appearance at dinner," he smirked back.  Harry checked his watch and sighed.

"Time slipped away yet again.  Hermione, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"I can't Harry, sorry.  I have a dinner engagement with my parents."

"Do you want me there?" he asked nervously.

"No, no, I've already told them the big news.  Now we're going to plan a wedding."  She kissed Harry on the cheek and left, after a nod to Snape.  Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"May I ask why she was here?"  Harry arranged his desk neatly, then locked his door.  He and Severus had walked a few feet before he answered.

"We're, uh, having a baby."  Harry deciphered surprise in the man's features, but it quickly vanished.  "We're also getting married."

"You do realize that both of you are just barely eighteen?"

"Well, we had planned on getting married anyway, and we really did take every precaution.  But sometimes, unexpected things happen."

"Especially to you," Severus noted.  Harry laughed.

"Yeah, especially to me."

"Well, then let me be the first to congratulate you on both counts."

"Thank you."  Harry stopped, as if thinking.  Severus paused and turned around, leveling a questioning glare at him.  Harry smiled, as if deciding something, and resumed his walk to the Great Hall.  "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about the ceremony.  I think Remus is going to be my best man, but would you be a groomsman?"  Now it was Severus' turn to stop dead in his tracks.  "You know, at this rate, we'll be lucky to make breakfast."

"Surely your Gryffindor pals would suffice?"  They resumed their walk.

"Of course, but I haven't been in contact for almost a year, and we were never all that close besides."

"I would be honored, Harry, but who will be your other groomsman?  It is my understanding that there are three groomsmen, one of them the best man."

"Yes there are.  I was hoping Draco would sit in as the other."

"You do realize that with the great Harry Potter getting married, the whole of the wizarding world is going to be there."

"Not if we don't publicize it.  We're going to have a small wedding here in the Great Hall.  Headmistress McGonagall will perform the ceremony, after I ask her, and we'll only invite those we want there."

"A most wise decision.  When is the momentous occasion?"

"Well, I'd like to wait until all the students are gone.  The next Hogsmeade weekend is in two weeks correct?"  Severus nodded, "Well then, we'll aim for then."  They took their seats at the Head Table and waited for the Headmistress' speech.

After dinner, Harry approached the center of the table.  The Headmistress turned and smiled at him.

"Hello Harry, how have you been?"

"Fine, Headmistress.  Might I talk with you privately?"  She nodded and stood, leaving Severus in charge.  Harry didn't miss the satisfied smirk that was present on the man's face and chuckled.  Once they were alone, she offered him tea, which he accepted.

"What did you find so funny, Professor?"

"Oh, nothing, Headmistress, just the look on Severus' face.  Sometimes I think he loves torturing people."

"I thought that would have been evident from your time here," she returned.

"Right, well, I wanted to talk to you about something important.  You see, Hermione and I want to get married in two weeks, here at Hogwarts, and we were wondering if you'd perform the ceremony."  Her entire face lit up at the news.

"I'd be delighted!  Oh, this is wonderful news!  I assume you want to keep this low profile?"

"Yes, Ma'am.  I don't want the entire wizarding community packed in here.  Just something small and quiet, while the students are at Hogsmeade."  He downed the last of his tea and stood.

"Well, well, congratulations Mr. Potter.  I'm very happy for you and Ms. Granger."

"Thank you, I'm happy too.  We're having a child."  If possible, her face lit up even more; she seemed to be glowing now.

"Oh, even more wonderful news!  Well, now, this is cause for celebration!  How about a small party next weekend with just the staff?"

"That's fine.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I have papers to grade."  She smiled and said goodbye, and Harry had to keep himself from skipping through the halls to his office.  In two weeks, he would be married to the love of his life.

_Finally_, he thought, _everything seems to be going my way._


	8. The Grangers

Ever wonder what teachers do in that staff room?  Well, I think we're about to find out.  I think there are a few party animals amongst the crowd at Hogwarts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The staff room was littered with decorations and confetti the following weekend, and most, if not all, of the staff was present.  When Harry walked in, the din erupted, and Harry saw Severus visibly wince at the volume increase.  He smiled and accepted a butterbeer, receiving pats on the back and congratulations as he sifted through the crowd.

"You don't look like you're having much fun, Severus," Harry grinned.

"Do I ever?" he retorted, sending Harry into laughter.

"No, I don't suppose you do.  At least _try_ and enjoy yourself.  I promise, if you have fun, the world won't end."  Snape narrowed his eyes at the youth, who merely grinned back.  Before Snape could reply, Harry was swept off his feet by Flitwick's levitating charm and placed upon the makeshift stage.  Chants of speech were heard all around the room.  Harry took a moment to survey the crowd.  So many faces he'd come to respect and admire, and now he was being celebrated, not for being Harry Potter, but for being Harry.  He smiled, pulled his wand, and pointed it to his throat.

"_Sonorous. _ It's so great to see everyone here tonight, even you, Filch!"  The room erupted in laughter, and even Filch had to try to repress a smile.  Mrs. Norris, with whom Harry had a pact with since his fifth year, jumped up on the stage.  Harry scratched the cat lovingly behind the ear and continued.

"You know, the students must be having a field day with no teachers around.  I can just see Fred and George in this situation," more laughter.  "But, that's not what we're partying for!  Hermione Granger and I are getting married!"  If at all possible, the noise level increased, and Harry guessed there had to be a silencing charm on the door, or the castle would have shaken with the eruption.  Once they had calmed down enough for Harry to speak, he grinned even wider.

"The best part of it all, if it could possibly get any better…we're having a baby!"  Surprised gasps and cheers issued forth, and the party kicked off again full force.  Harry had to shout, even with the magnification spell on his voice, to get them to quiet down again.

"Wow, I thought the students were bad," Harry shook his head.  "I'd love to stay and socialize with you, but I have invitations to write and Hermione to visit, so I must be off."  Groans were heard, but it was clear that the party was nowhere near over for some.  McGonagall smiled at Harry and nodded, stepping out to attend her duties.  Likewise, Filch stepped out with Mrs. Norris trailing.  As they were leaving, a voice rang out above the din.

"_For he's a jolly good fellow…_" Then several more voices joined in.

"_For he's a jolly good fellow…_" Finally, the rest of the staff ended the song loudly.

"_For he's a jolly good fellow, which nobody can deny!_"  Hooch smiled proudly and squeezed Harry's shoulder before Harry made his way to the door, Severus right behind him.  Once out in the corridor, their ears rang from the noise as they walked to Severus' chambers.  Harry hissed the good news to the founder, who hissed back congratulations before Severus cleared his throat.  He gave the password and the two entered, Harry flopping down on the couch.

"We weren't there very long, but I'm exhausted."  Severus leveled an age-old glare that reminded Harry of his school days.

"I don't think so.  You have things to which to attend, and I will not have you laying about when _I_ have papers to grade.  Come into my study and work on that invitation list."  Harry groaned, making him sound ten years younger, and stood.  Severus handed him a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink, and Harry sat down at the small end table while Severus occupied the desk.  Harry checked the clock and saw that he had an hour before he met with Hermione at her parents' house.  He began to scribble down names of people he'd want at the ceremony, then he and Hermione would compare notes and make a guest list.

The Weasleys (8), Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, The Grangers (2), Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Sam Flitwick, Seamus Finnegan (2), Neville Longbottom (2), Hagrid

Harry thought, but couldn't think of anyone else.  Sure, some of the faculty would come, but most had to go to Hogsmeade with the students.  He sighed and tucked the parchment into his robes, then stood.

"I must be off.  I promised Hermione I'd meet her at her parents' house soon."  Severus stood as well.

"Very well, Harry, I will see you tomorrow at breakfast."  Harry nodded and strode out, hissing at the founder before striding down the hall and out the doors.  He still avoided Floo Powder if at all necessary, and Apparating had become his new favorite way to travel (besides flying of course).  He Apparated directly into their living room, and Hermione spotted him on her way back from the bathroom.

"Harry!" She hugged him tightly and kissed him, then Harry pulled away, laying a hand on her stomach.

"How is everyone?" he asked softly.

"We're doing fine, thank you.  We're all sitting at the kitchen table, come on."  He followed her in the kitchen, where he hugged Vanessa and shook hands with David.  Harry was a little apprehensive around them at first, not really knowing how they would react to their eighteen year old daughter being pregnant and married.  But David squelched any misconceptions right away.

"Harry, we couldn't be happier that our little girl is marrying the man she loves.  Call me modern, but I believe that no matter how young you are, if you love each other, that's all that matters."  Vanessa smiled in agreement, and Harry sighed inwardly.  "Why, Vanessa and I were only slightly older than the two of you when we were married and had our little pumpkin."

"Dad!  Really!"  Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly, and Harry laughed as he took a seat next to her.  He pulled out his parchment and handed it to his fiancé, who perused it.

"Most of these are on my list as well, though I have to admit, Professor Snape is a shock."  Harry smiled.

"Actually, he and I have been, well, not friends, but not enemies either, for nearly three years now.  Once I started working at Hogwarts, we became friends.  It's hard to explain Mione…he's like…like the older brother I never had.  The one I'd go to for advice if I needed help."  Hermione smiled in shock as she listened, then smiled.

"It makes sense Harry."  He looked at her quizzically.  "Well, you never knew your parents, and your aunt and uncle weren't much help at all."  Harry snorted in disgust, "And Sirius was more like…an uncle than a father figure, and the Headmaster was a grandfatherly figure for you.  You just needed someone to turn to when you'd screwed up and needed to be reprimanded not coddled, or given advice instead of told what to do.  Like an older brother, a father, a mentor."  Harry's eyes widened.

"When did you get so smart, Mione?"

"When she was five," Vanessa exclaimed, "And we realized she knew more about the world than we did."  Hermione tinged slightly, but turned back to the list.  After debating for hours, they finally had everything planned.  Finally, the wedding was done, and they turned their attention to the baby.

"Well, you could stay here until you get settled.  We have two extra room upstairs for you two and the baby."  Hermione started to argue with her father, but he held up a hand, "Just until you get on your feet and get a proper home."

"I'm sure McGonagall would let you stay at Hogwarts, but I think that would be too stressful for you and the baby.  I think we should stay here."  Hermione nodded, knowing she was defeated, and they began to plan how to turn the extra bedroom into a nursery.

Being dentists, they didn't know a whole lot about architecture, but David said one of his clients did.

"He's coming in for a check-up next week; I'll talk to him."  David and Vanessa stood, yawning.

"It's late, we'd better be getting to bed.  Goodnight pumpkin, Harry."  Hermione kissed both her parents goodnight and they walked back to their room, talking in hushed tones.

"Why do I have this feeling that their discussing us?" Harry asked.  Hermione scooted closer and leaned up against him.

"Because they are," she answered.  Harry sighed and shifted a little before speaking again.

"Mione, we have to discuss personal matters involving our baby, like names, godparents, things like that."  Hermione shifted a little.

"Who were you thinking of in terms of godparents?"

"Well, naturally, I would say Remus, but the Ministry won't allow it because he's a werewolf."  Hermione chuckled.

"You want Professor Snape."  Harry looked down at her.

"How did you…never mind.  I think so.  If things were different, I would, without a doubt, say Ron.  And Draco…" he thought for a moment about whether or not he should tell her, "He's got his hands full at the moment."  If she asked, which she undoubtedly would, he would tell her.  Surprisingly, she remained silent, thinking about it.

"Harry, Professor Snape will do perfectly, but what do we tell Remus?"

Harry smiled, "Aw come on, you think Remus would want to be the kid's godfather?  Godfather's have to be able to keep the child in line, you know, act as an authority figure when the parents' aren't around.  Remus will want to teach the kid all the Marauder ways and pit him against us."

"Then why did your parents pick Sirius?  Surely they could have found someone better in that sense?"

"Well, Remus couldn't do it, naturally, and there was no way my Mum would have agreed to Wormtail.  So it became Sirius by default!  Remus would have spoiled me rotten, just as he will our child.

"And Professor Snape will keep him in line," Hermione added, and Harry chuckled.  "So how about names?"  Hermione shifted back to her chair, and they began to write names down on the parchment.

"Alright, boys' names.  I've always liked the name Elijah.  I don't know why."  Hermione scribbled the name down, along with Jonathan, her favorite, then began to list more names on the paper.

"Did you, uh, want to use your father's name?"  Harry thought, then shook his head.

"Not really, I'd like to think up original names for the child."

"Are we going to use your first name as his middle?"  

"Only if you want to," he replied.

"It is a wizarding tradition for purebloods.  And since you are a wizard, and I am a witch, our child is a pureblood."  Harry smiled.

"You are a know-it-all, you know that?"  She nodded softly.

"Well, Jonathan Harold just sounds…odd, so that's a no," she scratched out Jonathan.  "Elijah Harold Potter?"  Harry shook his head.  She continued to go down the list, but they couldn't come up with a suitable name.

"Alright, Mione, girls' names now.  Let's see if we can get somewhere tonight."  She chuckled and pulled out another piece of paper.  "Alyssa," Harry suggested, and she wrote it down under Jane and Kathryn.  They were much more productive this time, and actually managed a few names they could agree on.

"So we've got Tyra Jane and Alyssa Michelle.  What do you think?" Harry thought for a moment.

"I like them both.  Why don't we wait?  Maybe the name will come to us once we see him."

"Him?  You're so sure it's a boy?"

"Yes I am.  After all, all the firstborns in the Potter line have been male, so it's only natural to assume our first child will be a boy."  Hermione smiled.

"That is probably the most logical thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth.  But it's late," she punctuated with a yawn, "And I have work to do tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is Sunday!"

"Yes, well, work doesn't sleep, only people do.  And don't forget to tell Professor Snape.  I'm sure it will be the shock of his life.  Goodnight Harry."  She kissed him on the lips, and he deepened it, savoring every moment with her.  They finally parted, and with a word, Harry was gone.

He reappeared outside the barriers and smiled.  "Oh no it won't," he began talking to himself as he walked up to the castle.  "The shock of his life was probably me coming to see him that night."

"Harry Potter, who are you talking to?"  Firenze came galloping out of the forest.

"Oh, hi Firenze.  No one, just myself."  Firenze nodded, as if this were the most natural thing in the world.

"Mars is bright tonight," he said.  Harry looked up and smiled.

"Indeed it is, Firenze."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whoo hoo!  I got a chapter out before I left for the Retreat!  I'm leaving for a retreat this weekend here in a few hours and I won't be back until Sunday.  So the next time I can get to a computer is Monday.  So for all you **Black Secret** fans, I posted the 37th chapter and now this!  Hope everyone enjoys!

May Salazar Slytherin honor you,

Rickman's Girl__


	9. Moony

"Harry Potter is back at Hogwarts!" Harry's bed caved in as the owner of the squeaky voice pounced on his chest.

"Dobby! What are you doing?" He shoved the creature off his chest and onto the bed. "What time is it?"

"It is four o'clock a.m. Harry Potter."

"Four! What did you wake me at four for!" Harry yelled. Dobby merely smiled.

"Harry Potter told Dobby to wake him up early on his friends' birthdays. So Dobby is, Harry Potter," the house elf explained. Harry groaned and looked at the calendar.

"Dobby, Draco's birthday is in April, and Hermione's in September. Ginny's is August, I think, so who on earth are you talking about?" Dobby smiled sickeningly.

"Dobby is talking about Professor Snape, Harry Potter. Professor Snape is," the elf looked around with shifty eyes before continuing in a conspiratorial whisper. "Professor Snape is _forty_ today, Harry Potter." The malicious grin on Harry's face would have made Voldemort proud. He quickly got out of bed and put on his robes as fast as he could. He threw on his boots and left his chambers, making his way to the dungeons.

He talked with Salazar quietly in Parseltongue before giving the password and entering the chambers. He called Dobby and handed the elf a wizard camera, giving him explicit instructions to snap the photo and disappear. He thanked Merlin that in the year without the Dark Lord, Snape had grown to be quite the heavy sleeper. Harry tiptoed into Snape's chambers, poising for a moment.

_Should I jump on his bed, or blow an air horn, _he thought to himself. After careful minutes of debating with himself, he summoned and air horn and took a running start. He landed just next to the sleeping form, blasting the horn in his ear. Snape leapt out of bed, wand at the ready, just as Dobby flashed the camera and popped out. 

Harry sat on his bed, smiling from ear to ear. Snape growled low, fully intent on ripping Potter limb from limb. He gained control of his temper, reining it in, and spoke in a deadly low tone.

"Mr. Potter, might I ask why you saw fit to disturb me at this ungodly hour?" Snape was trying quietly to catch his breath from the shock. Harry merely got off the bed and dusted his robes off. "Harry?" Severus questioned. Harry looked up, grinning madly.

"Happy Birthday Severus!" Snape stood, dumbfounded.

"How did you…?"

"I have my informants, Severus. Now, what do you want to do for your birthday? I highly doubt you want a party, but how about I take you to lunch?" Severus eyed the boy warily.

"That sounds fine, but you haven't answered either of my questions," Severus crossed his arms, trying to look intimidating, but failing for his frizzed hair.

"I always wake my friends early on their birthdays, and I said I have my informants. Though I am pleased to inform you that I am the only wizard who knows your birthday…I think," Harry added thoughtfully.

"Yes, I believe you are since Albus passed. And if you'll excuse me, I have a house elf to string up and disembowel." Harry shoved the older man into the bathroom, throwing a robe in after him.

"Don't you dare, now get ready. I'll see if the house elves have some breakfast." Harry bounded out of the room and into the living area. Dobby reappeared, looking very frightened, but clutching a picture in his hand.

"Is Professor Snape really going to disembowel Dobby?" he asked timidly. Harry smiled and waved him off.

"No, of course not. He's just a grump in the mornings. Let's see that picture." Dobby handed the wizard the photograph and popped out, not wanting to face Snape just yet. "Oh, and could you bring some breakfast?" he added as an afterthought, knowing full well the elf could hear him.

Harry just about fell over laughing at the picture, in which Snape is torn between chastising him and running to the bathroom. Harry shoved it into his robes as he heard the bathroom door open and Snape shuffling around in his room. Dobby popped back in quickly, setting two trays on the table, and popping back out again just before Snape exited his chambers, looking as foreboding as always. He looked around for a moment, mild disappointment showing through his mask, and he sat down across from Harry.

"What?" the young man asked.

"It is my birthday, Harry. I expect something in the way of presents." Harry laughed out loud before realizing the man was dead serious.

"I'll give you your present later. I think you'll—" he was interrupted by a screeching, and Hedwig flew through the door carrying a parcel. Harry looked back at Snape, clearly indicating he had nothing to do with this. Hedwig dropped the parcel on Snape's lap, then perched herself on Harry's shoulder. Snape carefully undid the wrapping paper, finding a plain box. He opened it rather forcefully, feeling a tingling sensation through his skin. He looked up to find Harry holding back laughter, and gave him a quizzical expression. At this, Harry burst, falling over in his chair. Snape scowled and stood, striding over to the mirror.

For a moment, he stood, mouth agape, rage seeping through him. _Polka dots!_ He was covered in black polka dots. If that weren't bad enough, his beautiful black hair was now shock pink, a rather convenient compliment to the flush that had appeared on his face. His gaze was broken as he heard Harry gasp for air, then attempt to speak through his laughter.

"Where's the…_camera_ when…you need it!" he choked out, picking himself up off the floor. Snape stormed back over to the box, finding a piece of parchment sitting on the table next to the box. He carefully picked it up and opened it, intent on finding the perpetrator and making him or her pay dearly. It was blank at first, then words began scribing itself across the page.

_Mssr. Moony would like to take this time to wish a greasy old git a Happy Fortieth Birthday._

_Mssr. Prongs would like to accompany Moony, though no doubt said greasy git will not appreciate this in the least._

_Mssr. Padfoot doesn't really care how old the slimy prat of a man is, as long as he's still around for us to torment when we're old and wrinkly._

_Mssr. Wormtail would like to make very clear that this was not my idea, though I do find it ingenious and well thought out._

_Thank you, Wormtail._

_You are a true man among rats._

_Thanks, Padfoot…I think…_

The words imprinted themselves upon the page, leaving an astounded Snape. Harry looked at him expectantly, hoping he would read the note, but nothing came. Harry stood and looked over the man's shoulder at the words and began to smile broadly.

"I do have to agree with everything but one," Harry said. Snape turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"What is that, Harry?" he asked softly. He was mildly touched that the Marauders thought enough of him to send him a delayed package for his birthday, inappropriate though it may be. He noticed with a glance in the mirror that the polka dots were gone and his hair had returned to its normal blackness.

"Wormtail was more of a rat among men, than a man among rats." Snape nodded his agreement before a glint in the box caught his eye. He reached in and pulled out a glass orb, a single lily preserved perfectly inside. Another note accompanied it, and Harry discreetly moved to the other side of the table, finishing his meal. Snape excused himself and retreated back into his bedroom, shutting the door. With slightly trembling hands, he opened the note.

_My dearest Pureblood,_

_Thank you. Thank you for honoring my wishes, and thank you for being there where Harry needed it. I would also like to apologize for the 'birthday gift' the Marauders have sent. I tried to talk them out of it, but James wouldn't hear it. But if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. But you see, my prank is a little more…subtle. Until midnight tonight, you cannot speak ill against another person, be it colleague or student. Let's see what a sour old grouch you are now, Severus._

_All my love,_

_Lily_

Severus let out a genuine laugh, but sobered as he realized what this meant: no prowling about. He sighed heavily and gazed at the entrapped lily. He slipped it into a pocket and walked back out, handing the note to Harry to read. Harry let out a burst of laughter at the last line, but clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, but that is too good," he explained under Severus' glare. Upon checking the clock and finding it only five a.m., Severus swept to his office to grade some papers. Harry followed with his own portfolio, and the two sat in a companionable silence for many hours, grading. Occasionally, one would comment about a paper, causing them both to chuckle. They sat undisturbed until a rap on the door came around ten.

"Enter," Severus bade, and the door opened. Lupin walked in, smiling ear to ear, and Harry had to stifle a snicker.

Lupin made sure the door was shut before he spoke quietly. "Happy Birthday, Severus."

"Thank you, now might I ask what you are doing here?" Severus asked quietly, setting his quill down.

"I just came to invite you to lunch," Remus said, taking an empty seat, looking oddly at Harry, who realized that up till recently, he and Severus hadn't really been friendly openly.

"Don't think so, Moony, I already claimed lunch, but you're welcome to join us." Now Moony stood shocked, and Harry couldn't help but laugh. "What's wrong?"

"It's just disconcerting to see the two of you getting along, but of course I'll join you. When?" Harry looked over at Severus, who had gone back to grading papers.

"Severus, what time did you want to go to lunch?" Harry asked. He could feel Moony's eyes on him as he addressed his former professor by his first name.

"Noon is fine, where did you have in mind?" The potions master didn't even look up from his papers.

"Nuh uh," Harry waggled a finger, "You're birthday, you pick."

"The Three Broomsticks," he replied simply. Harry groaned.

"We've been there. Pick someplace else," he whined. Severus looked up.

"Did you or did you not tell me to pick anywhere I wanted?" Harry nodded sheepishly, "Then I pick The Three Broomsticks." Harry gave a mock suffering sigh and turned back to Remus.

"He's a little grumpy today," Harry explained.

"I wouldn't be grumpy if _someone_ hadn't pounced on me at four a.m." He looked pointedly at Harry, obviously wanting to say something else, but couldn't, and Harry smiled.

"Bless Mum and her gift. Today is going to be fun," Harry exclaimed. At Remus' confused look, he explained, and the werewolf's eyes lit up. Snape groaned inwardly as he realized what this would entail, but for Lily's sake he would be dignified and uphold it. Remus went to change into leisure robes, and Harry finished his papers. With a flick of his wand, his school professor's robes changed into a thick cotton robe, bright red with hidden inside pockets. Remus met them out on the grounds and they set off for Hogsmeade.

"So Harry, when do we find out the gender of the little Potter?" Remus asked. Harry thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm guessing in a few weeks we'll be able to tell. I'm going to take her to Salem Hospital in America. They have the most advanced wizarding medical technology in the world." Remus nodded approvingly.

"Have you decided on names?" Snape snorted, but kept his comment to himself. "You know, I really like this charm Lily came up with. I wonder if she wrote it down anywhere…" Remus said thoughtfully. Harry laughed briefly, but shook his head at the man's antics.

"We've decided on a few names if it's a girl, but I'm really hoping it's a boy."

"You have nothing to worry about, dear boy. All the first born in the Potter line have been male."

Harry smiled, "That's what I told Herms, but leave it to me to break all that is normal." Snape cast a disapproving glance at the boy, but said nothing.

"Well, whatever the child is, I know he or she can't wait to meet Uncle Moony!" Remus gestured grandly, and Harry laughed. "You know, Harry, I always thought you'd be drafted to play Quidditch for England. Never did I think you would join the teaching staff here at Hogwarts."

"Well, Moony, that all depends on Sam. If he decides to retire, I'll take his position. If he wants to stay on for longer, I'll go and play Quidditch, then come back. I've already discussed this with the Headmistress; she thinks it's a wonderful idea," Harry beamed.

"Still, I wonder if you remember how to fly. It has been a while," Remus poked him in the shoulder.

"Hey, it's only been a few months. Anyway, I can always outfly an old geezer like you!" he shoved the werewolf back.

"Watch it with that 'old geezer' talk, Potter" Snape reprimanded lightly. Harry chuckled and the talk turned to classes, students, and Harry's time at Hogwarts.

"I still remember the look on your face when you found out that Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper. Your whole face lit up at the prospect of leaving that horrid house." Harry nodded slightly.

"I still remember Ron's face when Scabbers transformed into Peter," Harry said quietly. Remus paused for a moment, and Snape knew an instant before he asked the question. He grabbed the werewolf's collar and shook his head no, warning the man not to drudge up that particular memory. Harry smiled from his place in front of the two men, knowing without turning around what was going on behind him. He silently thanked Severus; he didn't really feel like visiting that again, not today. It was Severus' day. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Hey, it's not my birthday. Let's talk about Severus. How did you get to be a potions _master_?" Severus sighed, knowing he was not getting out of this one easily. He decided to go along, for his sanity's sake, and took a breath.

"It's much like mastering any other subject. You must go to a secondary school to learn more about that subject, and upon graduation, you may take a test. Most don't take the master's test right out of secondary, but take on an apprenticeship instead. Once that is complete, they take the test. Again, many do not pass this test the first time, and it has been known to be taken as many as 7 times before one passes it. I, myself, took the test just out of secondary, passed it, and became the youngest teacher at Hogwarts. Until recently," he added with a pointed look at Harry, who was staring at him in awe.

"Wow…so does this make me an apprentice to Sam?" Harry asked. Severus cleared his throat, and both knew the "professor" was kicking in.

"In a sense, yes. Normally, there is a ceremony in which the master takes on the apprentice, but there is always the option to forego it. After you have been apprenticed for three years, you may go to school, or you may stay on as a journeyman for an additional five years. In our Ministry's eyes, five years as a journeyman constitutes three years of formal education."

"So, in eight years, I could be a Charms master?" Harry asked, now thoroughly engrossed. Remus watched the two in fascination; once-enemies, and now close friends.

"Not quite, Harry. You see, in addition to being adept at Charms, you must also know how to duel. I believe there is a minimum expectation of all applicants. In full, it should take about ten years." Harry balked.

"Ten years! It took you how long?"

"Four, but I, unlike you, focused on potions during my time at Hogwarts. You did not afford your efforts to one subject, and are therefore equally skilled in them all." Remus replayed that sentence, stunned at the hidden compliment.

They reached The Three Broomsticks near the end of the conversation, and Harry was beaming. Severus had promised to work with him on his dueling, and in return, Harry would play Quidditch with Severus. Remus rather thought Harry got the better end of the deal, as Harry adored flying anyway, but dismissed it when he remembered Severus' adoration of dueling. He felt a little sorry for Harry as the topic turned to their first session. Severus' analytical mind was already calculating his tactics, while Harry was just content to know he was going to be flying soon.

Rosmerta took their orders, placing Severus' on Harry's tab, and rushed off to fill them. Remus pulled a small wrapped gift from his cloak and handed it to Snape, who held a glare of annoyance.

"I have had quite enough of your 'gift' as it were, this morning, Lupin. I can truthfully say I do not want polka dots in public."

"Relax, this is from me alone. That was something we did as a last minute thing our seventh year. Lily was not impressed, but she helped with the delay delivery charm. Of course, I don't think Prongs told her what was in it." Severus took the package carefully and opened it with equal care. Inside was a book, Potions for the Advanced Brewer – Edition 5. Severus nodded.

"Thank you, Remus. I was intent on getting the book when it came out this summer, how on earth did you get it so early?"

"I know someone on the inside of the book business," he winked at Harry, who was looking just as confused.

"Who?" the boy asked.

"Lockhart," both of his companions groaned at the name. "Well, it seems as if he knows the author, who just so happens to be female and a great admirer of Lockhart's. When she heard it was he who wanted the book, she squealed in delight and gave him a free copy." Snape snorted mirthfully.

"Well what do you know, that louse was good for something." Harry laughed at the comment as their lunches were brought to them. Mid-way through the meal, Remus stood to go the bathroom, excusing himself from the table. Harry set his fork down, and rubbed his scar with two fingers absently. Severus immediately recognized the habit of nervousness and set his spoon down as well.

"Something troubling you, Harry?" he asked.

"No, not really, I just wanted to give you your present as well. This seems like a good a time as any." He took a deep breath, shut his eyes, and steeled his nerves. Snape allowed a small smile at the routine, taught to the boy by himself years ago, and waited patiently. Harry opened his eyes and looked up into the deep black depths, his emerald eyes shining with anxiousness and hope.

"Hermione and I would like you to be our child's godfather." There, he'd said it. That was one of the hardest hurdles; the other was getting the man to accept it. Snape sat back in his chair. That was something he certainly was not expecting.

"Harry…I don't know what to say…"

"There's a first," Harry mumbled, causing both of them to chuckle.

"I'd be honored," Severus finally managed. Harry's face split into the largest grin Severus had ever seen on the boy, his eyes twinkling with delight.

Remus came back seconds later, finishing his meal quickly with the other two. He didn't bother asking what had caused Harry to smile so; it was probably something private shared by the two. Harry's eyes became wide as he saw the large piece of cake, complete with candles and all, being escorted across the room by the entire staff. Once they were a few tables away, they began singing.

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Severus! Happy Birthday to you!_" Applause was heard, along with a few disbelieving whispers of those recently graduated few who knew the sour old git. Severus' face remained neutral, but he shot a look at Harry, who held up his hands in defense, claiming he had nothing to do with it. Both of them looked at Remus, who merely shrugged.

"The bathroom, Lupin?" Snape snarled, as the brightly lit cake was set in front of him. One of them made to snap a festive hat on him, but he rounded a fierce glare on her, and she backed off.

Snape begrudgingly blew out the candles, after much insistence from the crowd, and signaled to his companions he was prepared to leave. Harry stood and paid for his tab while Remus boxed the cake to go. If Snape wasn't going to eat it, he'd be damned if it was going to waste. They exited, and Remus remembered an errand he had to run.

"I must be leaving you now. I'll see you back at Hogwarts." He waved goodbye, tucking the box under his arm. Once they were away from the village, Snape began a conversation.

"How is Draco?"

"Uh, fine last I checked. He's really got his hands full with Elijah. He thinks Mrs. Weasley will forbid him to see Ginny anymore when she finds out about him." Snape shook his head sadly.

"He far underestimates her. I think, on some level, the years of being told how pathetic and low the Weasleys were compared to the Malfoys is still getting to him. He should know, as well as you, that you cannot judge a book by its cover." Harry nodded, thinking back to Ron.

"Professor, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked timidly. Severus knew by now that when Harry deferred to his title, they were delving into personal matters. He nodded his head, knowing the boy could sense it. If there was one thing training under Mad-eye Moody had taught the boy, it was awareness of surroundings and people.

"Back in school – I mean when we were the Dream Team – was I really overshadowing Ron? I mean, was I always the celebrity, as you so aptly put it, pushing him into the shadows?" Snape stopped and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, you are probably the least Gryffindor-ish of all the Gryffindors. You weren't overly proud of your status, or bigheaded amongst those weaker than you. You showed a wisdom and modesty one would not expect from the Boy-Who-Lived. Looking back, I regret coming down so harshly on you, and I cannot say that I would have done any differently had it been Gryffindor/Hufflepuff, instead of Slytherin. I let my prejudices and dislike for your father and his friends overrule sense and reason. I, along with the rest of the wizarding world, expected you to have grown up knowing about your history, and flaunting your popularity wherever you went. We – no, _I_ – was wrong Harry, and for that I am sorry." Harry smiled and nodded, knowing it wasn't just his mother's charm talking.

"Thank you, Severus," he said softly. They continued their trek up to the castle in silence. Harry accompanied him as far as his own chambers before holding out his hand. Severus took it in a firm grasp, and Harry smiled. "Happy Birthday, Severus." Severus nodded his thanks and walked the rest of the way to the dungeons. Harry entered his rooms, collapsing on his bed to take off his shoes. He flooed Hermione, and soon, her visage filled the fireplace.

"Hi, Love, how are you?"

"Fine Harry, everything's fine. Have you told Professor Snape?" she asked rather hesitantly.

"Yes, he said he'd be honored." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Sorry Harry," she said at his look, "It's still a little weird, you know. He was never all that friendly, even after Voldemort was defeated."

"He's different, Herms. He's just…set in his ways."

"I'm sure. Listen, I must be going. Mr. Weasley stopped by, and he wants this report done by tomorrow. We must be getting ready for the Quidditch World Cup. Looks like England will be playing again." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I think it'll be England and Germany. Undoubtedly, you'll be running into Draco then. Tell him I said hello."

"Will do, Harry. I love you."

"Love you too, Herms. Bye." She disappeared with a pop and Harry sighed. The long walk had exhausted him, and he decided to get a nap in before dinner. Collapsing on his bed, he fell into a restful sleep, dreaming of friends and family.

Out in the Dark Forest, a shadowed figure crept along the forest floor, moving silently to the castle. At last, with Riddle gone, his time had come, and a malicious grin graced his features. The time of humans was soon coming to an end, and he, Malichai, would be the ruler of all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ha, that should get an adequate response. How did everyone like Severus' B-day? That whole "pretending-to-go-the-bathroom-to-tell-the-waitress-about-a-birthday" is straight from real life. My friend still doesn't know how the waiter knew.


	10. Vows and Victory

Ok, I suck at writing sappy dialogue, but I wanted Harry and Hermione to have their own vows. So forgive me…it could get a little soggy in here. Have tissues at the ready.

At last the blessed day had come, and Harry paced nervously in the staff room adjacent to the Great Hall. Remus, Draco, and Severus were with him, watching the boy pace a rut in the carpet.

"Harry," Severus said gently, but the boy didn't respond. He tried three more times before sighing. He threw a glance at Draco and smirked. "Mr. Potter!" he growled, the old smarmy potions master resurfacing. Harry froze in his tracks and turned to the professor, who was now glaring at him. "Sit down," he commanded, and the boy did so. Draco followed suit, looking as nervous as Harry. Harry looked at the blond boy.

"You alright there, Ferret?" Draco nodded absently, as if only hearing Harry's words, not comprehending them. "Remus, could you go get him a glass of water?" The werewolf nodded, not realizing until later that a house elf could have retrieved one faster. Harry waited until he was out of hearing distance (which was quite a ways for a werewolf) before turning back to Draco. "Where's Elijah?"

"He's, uh, with Dobby in the kitchens."

"What?" Two voices cried out simultaneously. Harry looked incredulous. "You left a child in the kitchens with just house elves?"

"I couldn't take him out there! The Weasleys are here; can you imagine the uproar it would cause?" he stood, gesturing madly. Harry's eyes became cold.

"That's it, I've had it now. After this is all over, you are going to explain to that entire family. If you ever hope to have a future with Ginny, then you have to come clean now. Later will only make it worse." Severus nodded in agreement. Draco, however, didn't see the logic.

"Then what, Potter? What happens when Virginia finds out I have a son? She may not want the responsibility. She may leave me and never come back." Severus, for one, was shocked. He didn't show it outwardly, but he was still stunned nonetheless. Here was the heir of the Malfoy line, the epitome of power and callousness, showing emotion and uncertainty.

"You sorely underestimate the Weasley clan, Malfoy. Even after Ron betrayed me, blaming me for it all, that family stuck by me. When they heard I was getting married and having a child all at the age of eighteen, they stayed with me, and it's the same with you; more so even, because you are close to Ginny. Just give them a chance, Draco." Draco placed his head in his hands, sighing deeply. Remus entered with a glass of water in hand and an elf in tow, holding a small child.

"Master Malfoy, baby Elijah was crying for his father, so Dobby is bringing him back." He handed the young boy to his father, who immediately cooed the boy into silence.

"Thank you, Dobby, could you take him and sit with him out in the congregation?" Dobby nodded fervently, excited at having been invited to join the party as an equal. Remus looked at the two in shock, mouth agape, and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"You okay, Moony?"

"Now I've seen it all…" he mumbled. Dobby took the small child and sat in the row with the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley cooed over the baby and took him from the elf's grasp.

"Oh! What an adorable little baby!" Dobby smiled and nodded, looking apprehensively at those around him. He didn't see anyone he didn't recognize, so he relaxed a little and let the Wheezey woman fawn over baby Elijah. Music started playing softly, and the staff room door opened. Harry walked out, elegant emerald dress robes flowing around him, flanked by Remus. Everyone turned as the doors swung open and Winky walked by, littering the ground with lily petals. Charlie's son, Alan, walked behind her with the rings, obviously wary of the creature in front of him. Ginny walked through next on Draco's arm, followed by Vanessa and Severus. As the music grew, everyone stood, and Hermione entered, on the arm of her father, wearing a flowing cream colored dress robe with a crown of roses on her head, followed by someone who Harry presumed was her cousin. 

As Severus approached and released Vanessa, he locked eyes with Harry. Harry gave him a nervous smile, and Severus returned it with a look of pride. He took his place beside Draco and watched Hermione finish her walk to Harry's side. David placed his little girl's hand in Harry's, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. McGonagall smiled from her place at the front and cleared her throat. 

"Friends and family, today is indeed a momentous occasion. As we gather here to witness two of our friends and colleagues give their lives to each other, we can't help but look back on the past." Harry's eyes closed momentarily, but he opened them quickly, sighing mentally. "I first met these two outside these very doors, just before the sorting. Though they did not get along at first, they soon grew on each other. In fact, after knowing Hermione for only two months, and not being all that close, he risked his life for her against a troll." Her eyes shone mischievously, and Harry's eyes widened. "Yes, I know the _real_ story," she smiled, "From that moment on, they were inseparable. Wherever one was, the other was not far behind. So it's no shock to be standing before you today, joining these two in marriage. Harry and Hermione have chosen to write their own vows." She nodded at Harry, who smiled his thanks and turned loving eyes on his bride.

"She's right, we were inseparable, throughout all seven years here. You've always been my best friend, and you've been by my side through everything. Even when everyone else hated me, shunned me, you were there, supporting me. My only regret is that it took me so long to notice you. I'll admit, for a while, you were just 'one of the guys.' But then, like a lightning bolt, something clicked in my mind that you were so much more. You're my best friend, my constant, my voice of reason. You always kept me in check, in life and in studies. Well, it's my turn to ask the questions. Hermione Granger, will you share your life with me, from here to eternity?" Hermione's eyes shone with tears, and she laughed a little.

"This is why I should have gone first," she joked, causing chuckles to ripple through the crowd. She wiped her eyes and returned her hand to Harry's. "For as long as I can remember, I've always been the bookworm, the studious worker. When I met you, I, of course, knew who you were immediately," a few smiled at this. "Believe it or not, I was expecting a stuck-up, self-absorbed pig, but I had to wait for later for that one." She shot a look over at Draco, causing a few to laugh and giggle. Draco's face held an indignant look, but he smiled all the same. "It took a while for you to warm up to me; I know I wasn't the easiest person to like. We've been through so much already, and I hope I can make your life as interesting as you've made mine, if you'll give me the chance." McGonagall took the rings from Alan and handed each the other's ring. Together, they placed the rings on each other's finger, clasping their hands together in unity. McGonagall pulled her wand, casting a spell. A faint red glow surrounded them momentarily, before fading. 

"Two become one as hearts are surrendered, souls intertwined forever." Harry leaned down, capturing Hermione's lips with his own. Clapping and whistles were heard as they surfaced for air, smiling. David swept Hermione into a hug, and they were soon joined by Vanessa. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to a smiling Severus.

"Congratulations, Harry, I hope you two are very happy together. And I can't speak for Po – James, but I know Lily is very proud of you. As am I." Harry smiled.

"Thanks for everything, Severus." Harry couldn't say anymore as the Weasleys had herded over and enveloped him in a large group hug. When Mrs. Weasley released him, Draco walked over. Harry clapped him on the shoulder and nodded as Elijah recognized his father. He held his hands out, begging to be held by the man.

"Well, he certainly seems to like you Draco," Mrs. Weasley commented, handing the boy over. Draco shifted uneasily on his feet, and cradled the boy to him.

"Yes, Ma'am, he's, uh, my son." Her eyes widened momentarily before lighting up completely.

"Why on earth didn't you tell us? Imagine you, all alone in that empty mansion looking after a child by yourself!" Now it was Draco's turn to be surprised. Mrs. Weasley caught the look and her face hardened a little. "I think I understand why you kept this secret, but hun, there is no way you are living there anymore. You are to move to the Burrow at once. I will not have you so far away without any help whatsoever!" She gathered him in her arms and, after a few seconds of shock, he returned the hug.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasl—"

"Molly," she corrected.

"Molly, but I couldn't intrude." She was about to protest when he got an idea. "Why don't you come live with me, the whole family? I have more than enough room for everyone." Molly shook her head.

"Dearie, the Burrow has been our home for the better part of 25 years. We couldn't leave it." Arthur nodded.

"You see, Draco, even being the Minister of Magic, I don't want to leave the Burrow. Now, when my wife sets her mind on something, she won't rest until she gets her way. So, I believe we will need to straighten up the spare room." Draco was about to say something when Harry nudged him, shaking his head.

"Alright," Draco chuckled, and Ginny kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly. Harry moved beside Hermione, and with a wave of his wand, the Hall was turned into a reception room. The house elves put food on the table, and Harry leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I had the food catered from Hogsmeade, so the house elves didn't make it all." Her eyes lit up and she hugged him. Music began to play softly, and Hermione recognized it immediately as a Muggle love song. Harry took her in his arms and smiled at her, holding her close.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you._

_Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more_  
_Yeah know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you._

Everyone joined them, and Draco took Ginny, Elijah still in his arms, out to the floor. The three swayed gently as they talked about this new development in their relationship. Severus watched on as the couples paired off, a felt a slight shove from beside him. McGonagall had an innocent look on her face as she shoved Sinistra in his direction. The glare that followed would have leveled the entire seventh year class as the woman pulled him out onto the floor.

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Yeah I'd die for you._

_Yeah know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

As the song ended, Severus pulled himself away from the woman, causing her to scowl and exit rather quickly. Harry laughed and sauntered up, his new wife on his arm.

"That was rather harsh, don't you think?"

"I do not dance," was Severus' only reply. David came up to them and took his daughter.

"Excuse us, I believe this one is ours." Harry smiled and nodded at Severus, holding his hand out to his new mother-in-law. She smiled and they swept out onto the floor as Severus walked back over to Minerva.

"That was low and underhanded, Headmistress," she looked taken aback, but was smiling. Severus began walking away, but turned back just slightly. "I should have thought of it first." She smiled widely as he sat down at the table, grabbing a butterbeer. Harry handed Vanessa over to Remus and joined him at the table.

**Out in the Dark Forest**

Malichai slunk between his followers, his kind, speaking in an ancient language. His wolf-like form shone in the little sun that crept through the canopy, his deep purple skin moving sleekly with his muscles.

"It is our time now. Riddle is gone, and they have foolishly believed themselves safe. His defeat will be our opportunity to reclaim these lands as our own." Growls of agreement rang through the clearing.

"We must first take down their savior, the One Who Defeated Riddle. Concentrate all your efforts on him. Once he is gone, retreat to the Trees of Arthorn, toward the Light's Fading." The largest male stepped forward, his black coat gleaming with malevolence.

"When shall we attack? Surely you don't expect us to take his entire pack?"

"No, Jezon, we will wait until he leaves his dwelling. He will pass by, just over there, and we will jump out. With Savior out of the way, our conquest will be absolute." The pack let out deep howls of triumph, moving into position.

**Back in Hogwarts**

"Thank you all for coming!" Harry called out to the leaving parties. Hermione had slung her arm through his and was standing as close to him as possible. Soon, only the Grangers remained, and Vanessa wept as she hugged her girl. David shook Harry's hand, then pulled him in for a hug.

"Welcome to the family, Harry," he said after he pulled away.

"Thank you," Vanessa hugged him tightly as Hermione fell into her father's embrace.

"Bye Daddy," she whispered through her tears. He wiped them away with his thumbs and smiled.

"Goodbye Pumpkin, I'm so proud of you." He hugged her again and left her to Harry. They were led away by McGonagall, who took them to her office and Apparated them to their house. Harry turned to his new bride.

"Shall we?" he bowed and gestured grandly to the door. She curtseyed and giggled before being led away. Severus walked with them to the doors, then out onto the grounds.

"A gift awaits you in the Three Broomsticks, Harry. Just talk with Rosmerta." Harry smiled.

"You didn't have to get us anything, Severus, but thank you," he added quickly before Severus could say anything. They had decided to walk to Hogsmeade, and Severus left them at the steps. He watched them walk away, engrossed in the elation of the day. A gleam caught his eye in the forest, and he squinted into the sun. Before he could warn them, five large wolves jumped from the forest, and he heard Hermione shriek. They both pulled their wands as they were surrounded, and Severus did the same, slinking quickly to the cluster. Harry shouted a spell, sending one flying back into the forest, and another lunged at him. The teeth caught him on the shoulder as he spun, and Hermione banished it. A voice cried out a rather powerful spell, and the nearest two yelped in pain, writhing on the ground. Harry turned to Severus.

"That's almost a dark spell," he commented dryly.

"Desperate times, Mr. Potter," was the only reply he got as the largest one leapt at him. Harry spun quickly, but realized Hermione was right behind him. Reversing his movement, he threw himself in front of the claws, and went down with the creature. Harry cried out in pain as the teeth of the animal ripped into his arm. The wolf reared back and dove for his jugular, but an arm got in the way, and Harry heard Severus hiss with the pain. The weight of the creature was thrown from him, and Hermione pointed her wand.

"_Ablegatio!" The wolf began to lunge, but the ground held him fast as he began to sink. He cried out for help, but Malichai merely watched. After a few seconds, he turned to the remaining pack, growling his orders._

"Retreat for now. We must use more force." They bounded into the forest, ignoring the pleading howls from their comrade. The cries stopped as the ground swallowed the creature completely, and Hermione helped Harry stand.

"Are you alright?" she cried, examining his arm.

"I'm fine, Severus?" he looked at the man cradling him right forearm.

"I'm used to pain. Let's get to the Hospital Wing." With Hermione's help, they managed to make it, and Poppy fussed over them.

"Mr. Potter, you still manage to make appearances in here. Sit down over there. I swear, the two of you get into more trouble than anyone I've ever known. And that includes your father, Mr. Potter." Harry smiled sheepishly and looked to his wife.

"Are you alright? Did they get you?" She shook her head.

"No, you protected me well. I'm unharmed." He smiled and laid back in the bed as Poppy came over to check him out.

"I'm afraid the honeymoon will have to wait, dear. I can fix it up, but it looks as if the muscle and tissue were damaged pretty badly. I expect you'll be in here for a day or two." Harry nodded and turned apologetic eyes on Hermione. She smiled.

"No need to feel bad, I'm just glad you're alright." She kissed him and smoothed his hair back. "Just get better fast," she said, winking. He laughed as she moved around.

"Thank you, Profess – er, Severus," she laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a little.

"Not at all, Hermione. Go rest now, you've had a full day." She nodded and with a goodbye to both of them, she scurried to the Headmistress' office to inform her of what happened. Severus turned to Harry.

"How is it you always manage to ruin my daily plans?" he asked jokingly. Harry shrugged as much as his injury would let him.

"It's a gift," he exclaimed, before Poppy shoved a sleeping potion down his throat.

"Rest, both of you, and if either of you set one toe on the floor, I'll confine you to your beds for a week." She dimmed the lights as she left. Once she was out the door, Harry shifted slightly, letting his leg dangle over the edge. He smiled mischievously as he touched his toe to the ground, then pulled it back up into the bed. Severus shook his head.

"Some things never change," he commented, mostly to himself, as Harry succumbed to the potion.


	11. Baby Potter

AN1 – Ok, major warning here.  Lots of sadness, not to mention a little graphic birthing scene.

AN2 – You would think with my mother being a nurse, I would be up on medical terms.  But sadly, no.  So forgive my medical ignorance please.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Potter!  Hurry up!" Severus called from the hallway.  Harry burst out of the doors in a disheveled state, as if trying to dress in an extreme rush.  They rushed to the fire and Harry jumped in first, yelling out St. Mungo's, followed closely by Severus.

Harry scurried over to the desk, clearly out of breath.  "Hermione…Potter…please," he gasped.  The nurse, recognizing him instantly, smiled and stood.

"She's gone into labor Mr. Potter, there is nothing you can do.  If you would like to be with her, that's fine, but Professor Snape will have to stay out here."  Harry looked back, but Severus pushed him in the direction of the Maternity Ward.

"Go, I'll wait here," Harry nodded before being led out by the nurse.  Severus shook his head and took a seat, praising himself for remembering to bring his book.  He glanced up at the others in the room, but paid them no mind.  Opening his book, he began to read, but he found his thoughts drifting to his young friend.

At nineteen, Harry was already happily married and with child.  Severus could hear his mother's voice in her head, expressing her disapproval, but he drowned her out.  Harry had already proven himself to be far more mature than most, if not all, wizards his age.  He smiled to himself at the thought, returning his focus to his book.

In the delivery room, Hermione had a death hold on Harry's hand, but his face showed no pain.  He smoothed her hair away from her forehead, placing a loving kiss on her brow.

"Harry Potter, as soon as this baby comes out, I'm going to kill you!"  Harry ignored her, whispering encouraging comments in her ear.  All of a sudden, her grip tightened tenfold, and she let out a shriek.  Harry looked up in horror at the doctor, pleading with him to say what had happened.  Instead, he barked orders at his nurses.

"She's hemorrhaging!  Get me a unit of plasma, stat!"  One of the nurses rushed out, coming back in again with a pint of blood in her hands.  They hooked up an IV and began replacing the blood she was losing.  Harry began to panic as he noticed the amount of blood she was losing, and looked down in time to see the doctor pull his son from the birth canal.  Normally the wail of the baby would have made Harry's heart beat with joy, but it was only pounding in panic.

He was grabbed by the arm and dragged away from his wife.  He was vaguely aware of fighting back, but in the end, he was pushed out the door and down the hall.  Severus stood as he approached, noting the distant and horrified look on the other man's face.

"Harry, what's wrong?" he laid his hand on the young man's shoulder, but received no response.  "Harry?" he shook a little, trying to snap the boy from his thoughts.  Quietly, he heard Harry whisper.

"Baby's fine, Mione not."  Severus' eyes widened, and he squeezed the shoulder reassuringly.  He guided the distressed man over to a couch and sat him down, gratefully accepting the glass of water handed to him by a nurse.

"Harry, drink this and try to get some rest."  When Harry didn't respond, Severus lightly slapped his face.  "Now, Mr. Potter!"  Harry took the water, realizing too late that it wasn't water at all.  Against his will, he drifted off to sleep, resting fitfully.  Severus sighed and looked up at the nurse.

"Thank you, but please consult with me before you give him anything else," the nurse nodded dejectedly and turned to go.  "Wait," he called, and she turned around.  "How is Hermione?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer, but knowing he had to ask.

The nurse shook her head sadly.  "The baby breached at the last minute, and she's lost a lot of blood, not to mention some internal damage.  I'm sorry, but she is not going to survive."  Severus nodded sadly, cursing himself for asking.

"Thank you, I will inform Harry myself."  The nurse nodded and returned to her duties, and Severus leaned back on the couch, watching Harry's rhythmic breathing.  How was he to tell this young man – his friend – that his wife was going to die?  He stood and began to walk to the desk.

"Excuse me, might I visit the nursery?"  The nurse looked at him suspiciously, then turned her gaze to Harry's sleeping form.  Sighing, she pulled her wand and enchanted a pass for him, handing it over.

"That will allow you access to the nursery for one hour."  Severus nodded his thanks and followed the signs to the nursery.  He entered and made his way to the viewing area.  The young baby, labeled only Potter, laid clean and bundled in the small crib.  He peered down at the label, and found that not only did it list the baby's size and weight (48.3 cm, 3.9 Kg), but his temperature and health condition as well.   The child, for they still had not decided on a name, was in perfect health, and Severus allowed himself a smile.  It faltered when he remembered that the boy would never know his mother, but would instead grow up at Hogwarts.  He broke from his reverie by a nurse.

"Sir, are you the boy's father?"  Severus stood and shook his head.

"No, his godfather," he replied.  The nurse merely smiled.

"Would you like to hold him then?  You are one of the only three people allowed," she added.  Severus thought for a moment.  He would love to hold the boy in his arms, feel his fragile frame cradled against his body, but thought twice.

"No, Harry has not yet had the opportunity, and I would like him to be the first."  The nurse nodded and smiled, leaving him in his peace.  Severus walked back out to the waiting area and sat down next to Harry.  A door opened and shut, and he heard footsteps behind him.  Severus turned and stood, recognizing Hermione's doctor immediately.  The first thing he noticed was the man was covered in blood – not a good sign.

"Professor Snape, how are you?" Severus nodded absently.  "If you would wake Mr. Potter up –"

Snape held up his hand, "No, I'll tell him the news."  The doctor nodded and continued.

"I'm afraid we've lost her.  She simply lost too much blood to be able to survive.  We weren't able to replace it fast enough."  Severus closed his eyes, letting it sink in.  He nodded solemnly and walked over to Harry's side, debating on whether or not he should wake him up.  He decided against it and turned back to the doctor.

"I'd like to take him and the baby back to Hogwarts.  It will be easier to explain when he's surrounded by friends."  The doctor nodded.

"Very well, I'll go check on the infant, then release him.  If you want to take him home," he gestured to Harry, "You can come back in fifteen minutes or so to get him."  Severus nodded and pulled his wand from his pocket.  Levitating the young man's sleeping form, he stepped over to the fire, pulling a double handful of Floo powder.

"Intrabilis Snape," he called, and they were whisked away.  He pulled Harry out of the fire and floated him to the spare bedroom, pulling back the covers and laying the boy down.  After setting an alarm to notify him when Harry awoke, he moved back to the fireplace.  He exited briskly and moved to the desk where the doctor was signing a form.  The nurse handed him the baby and a bag of diapers as the doctor turned to him.

"I'll contact you later to arrange for Mrs. Potter's release.  Tell Mr. Potter I am truly sorry for his loss."  Severus nodded and walked outside, not wanting to Floo with the baby just yet.  Balancing the baby against his chest, he pulled his wand and Apparated just outside Hogwarts' grounds.  Walking swiftly but carefully, he entered the castle, making straight for the dungeons.  As he reached the portrait to his chambers, the alarm for Harry's room went off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I will take this time to quote Sid from _Ice Age_.

"Don't spear me!"

As this is the only fic I'm working on now, I should be able to update more often.  I won't leave you hanging for too long.  And yes, to answer all of your questions now, I really did kill Hermione.  That's what Harry gets for his final thought in Chapter 7.


	12. Congratulations and Condolences

I am so sorry!  I went on leave and forgot to leave an author's note!  How could I have done that?  I am terribly sorry again, and here's another post for you.  This one has major angst in it, so prepare yourself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laying the child down on the sofa, Snape carefully made his way to the spare bedroom.  When he opened the door, he saw Harry sitting on the bed, head in his hands.  Snape carefully approached and sunk down on the bed next to him.  Silently, he cursed the powers that be.  Hadn't the boy been through enough in his short life?  The more pertinent question would be: how much more could he take?

Harry didn't even acknowledge his presence, and Snape laid a hand on the boy's shoulders.  He'd been in this situation before, only now, the comfort was offered less grudgingly.  Harry remained still, eyes unfocused and turned to the floor.  

"Harry?"

"Leave me alone," came the mumbled reply.  Snape closed his eyes.  _So he knows._  He probably had been awake the entire time, and only passed out when he heard his wife...Severus wasn't going to get into that right now.  

"Harry, I may not know how you're feeling at the moment, but I do know that it is normal.  You're hurting, and if you ever need to talk to someone, you know I'm here.  But you cannot shut yourself off from the world, now especially."  As if to prove his point, the infant in the next room began to cry.  Harry's head raised and turned in the direction of the door.  "Your son needs you, Harry."  The emerald spheres became glassy with unshed tears.

"But, I'm alone now," he whispered.  Severus' hold on the boy's shoulder tightened.

"You most certainly are not!  You have a slew of friends at your disposal, any one of which would help you the moment you ask."  Harry stood and walked slowly to the door.  Severus followed at a distance, knowing there were some things he needed to deal with on his own.  He watched as Harry moved to the sofa, gazing down at his son.  He was so small, and fragile.  _He looks like Mione_, he thought sadly, tears once again filling his eyes.  A soft knock interrupted the silence and Snape moved swiftly to the door.  McGonagall entered, searching the room for Harry.  Upon finding her target, she glided over and enveloped him in a hug.  He returned it weakly, grateful for the support.

"I'm terribly sorry, Harry.  You've endured so much, and now this."  The elderly woman had tears in her eyes, giving them a glassy appearance.  Harry held back tears of his own and looked down at his son.  "What is his name?"

"I…I haven't really thought of one yet."  He wiped his hands over his face before whispering, "Pathetic."

"Certainly not," Snape interjected, coming over to stand beside him.  "You've been through a major ordeal, and you are not expected to act any more human than the rest of us would.  You are a person!  You laugh, love, and think; hurt, cry, and feel.  I've been telling you for years Mr. Potter, you are no better than the rest of us."  McGonagall's face shot up in anger, but the bemused expression on Harry's face changed her mind.  She silently laughed and shook her head.  _I will never understand these two_.

Seeing an awkward moment, she excused herself and returned to her chambers.  Undoubtedly, reporters would be here before long, wanting to talk to Mr. Potter and see the young child.

Harry remained standing in the middle of the room, clueless as to what to do next.  He knelt down beside the couch, caressing the baby's face with a finger.

"I'm so sorry you won't get to meet your mum.  She's the most caring and wonderful person on the planet."  Snape moved quickly and quietly out of the room to let Harry have a moment or two with his son.  Summoning Dobby, he ordered lunch for them both, and informed him that Harry and the baby would be staying here for a few days.  Dobby brightened at the chance to hold another baby; he absolutely adored "Baby Elijah."  

Once lunch was prepared, he walked back into the sitting room to find Harry sitting on the sofa with a sleeping child in his arms.  The boy looked up and smiled slightly.

"Eamon James Potter," he said softly.

"Amon?" Severus asked quizzically.

"No, E-A-M-O-N.  I read it in a book somewhere, though now I can't quite place it.  But I like it, and it fits.  Besides, I'm sure he'll go through an "EJ" phase."  Severus chuckled softly so as not to disturb the baby.

"If you would like to put the child in his room, I have lunch prepared."  Harry stood confused.  "This is a difficult time, and I am going to see you through it.  It may seem hopeless now, Harry, but with time, and friends, you'll be alright.  As will Eamon."  Harry gave a small smile, and Severus took that as a good sign.

Harry walked softly to the room Severus indicated, and found some of his baby essentials were already set up and ready to receive the infant.  A larger bed for himself was set up beside the bassinet, as were some books and a few of Harry's professor items.  He laid the boy in the bassinet, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"Goodnight, son, sweet dreams.  I promise you, nothing will ever harm you, so long as it is in my power to prevent it."  Kissing him one more time, he turned the lights off and exited, walking to the dining hall.  "Thank you, Severus."

"Not at all, Harry.  It is what friends do."  Harry stopped short of sitting, and chuckled softly as he lowered himself all the way.  "What do you find so humorous?"

"What you said.  You know, a few years ago, we loathed each other.  Now, we're friends.  How exactly does that work?"

"I do not know, though I believe our mutual loathing was due to our mutual misunderstandings."  Harry nodded in agreement before his plate was filled with food.  His stomach rumbled as the aroma of a home-cooked meal filled his nostrils.

"I didn't know how hungry I was, thank you."  Severus inclined his head in response, chewing his own meal.

Throughout the rest of the day, the staff came down and offered their congratulations and condolences.  Harry's mind basically shut down, giving automated responses to the last few individuals who had stopped by after dinner.  Severus caught it immediately, and shooed everyone out for the night.  Steering the lad to his room and allowed him to collapse in the bed, shoes and all.  Severus then moved to the bassinet.  He peered down on the young child, sleeping soundly, as if nothing were wrong.

"You're so small," he whispered to the infant, "Let us just hope you will never have to face half the turmoil your father went through; and if you do, that you meet it with half same tenacity and determination he did."  He placed his hand on the baby's forehead before exiting completely and retreating to his own quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And there it is.  I will dedicate the next chapter to the first person to tell me the correct origin and subsequent homage of the baby's name.  I will give you a small, minute clue.

1916


	13. Early Morning Battle

Well, two of you were half right.  _JediCandy_ was first with the correct origin, with _Rhiannon_ close behind.  "Eamon" as in Eamon De Valera, or Dev, of the Irish Rebellion in 1916.  The first Irish Republican president, De Valera was one of the spearheads of the revolution.  Along with Michael Collins, they began the rebellion that eventually led to Irish freedom from British rule.

Now that the history lesson is over, has anyone seen the movie "Michael Collins?"  In it, one Alan Rickman (maybe you've heard of him?) plays the role of De Valera, a performance that was superb in its delivery and moving to say the least.  There, my friends, is the tribute to the name.

Here's the next chapter!  This is for _JediCandy__ and Rhiannon_, both were half-correct, so they each get a half-dedication!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I told you it was foolish, Malichai, but you didn't listen.  Now we've lost several of our own.  I call for a change in leadership!"  Jezon snapped his challenge, and was met with the same ferocity by his leader.

"If it's a challenge you wish to throw down, I will gladly answer it, if only to show the pack who is the strongest!"  The pack circled the two combatants, ready to converge on the first to fall.

Jezon let loose the first attack, connecting his shoulder with his superior's.  He was met with a growl of frustration as his leader lunged at him.  The larger beast moved swiftly out of his path, causing him to crash into the circle.  He was shoved roughly back in before Jezon's teeth sank into the back of his neck.  He shook violently, finally throwing his larger opponent off of him.

"It will take more than that to fell me!" he lunged, going for Jezon's throat, but Jezon was quicker, and ducked, crunching the leg bone of his leader.  Yelping in pain, the wolf-like creature spun to defend himself, but was too late.  Jezon had already prepared his fatal blow, and claws ripped into his underbelly, spilling its contents on the forest floor.  He fell, and immediately, the circle closed on him.

Jezon barked at the pack.  "I am the new leader.  Let any who wish to challenge me step forward!"  No one did so, but all waited respectively for orders from their new commander.  "There will be no more of this 'lying in wait.'  We will attack while they are dormant.  Tonight, we feast on the flesh of man!"  Triumphant howling was all that was heard for miles.

Severus lay awake in his bed, thinking about how suddenly a life can change.  Harry was the happiest man in the world, and now, he was a single father, losing his love to an ill-fated accident.  Howling from the forest broke him from his reverie, and the cry of the baby not long after.  Severus' instinct told him something was amiss, but he dismissed it as stress and exhaustion.

He got up and went to the room, but before he opened the door, the crying stopped.  Severus listened carefully, and could make out the deep murmur of Eamon's father, cooing him back to sleep.  It must have worked, for not five moments later, he heard the bed sheets rustling, indicating Harry had climbed back into bed.

Severus moved to the couch, and after starting a fire, grabbed a book and began to read.  The bedroom door opened behind him and Harry came out in a night robe.  Grabbing a book as well, he joined the older man silently.  After a few moments, Harry spoke up.

"Severus, what's going to happen now?  What am I going to do?"  Severus placed his book face down on the sofa next to him and turned to the younger man.

"Well, Harry, as I see it you have two options.  You can either give in to your despair, and live a miserable existence."

"Or?" Harry asked, not at all encouraged by the man's words.

"Or you can continue living your life."

"My life is gone.  My life ended on that hospital bed," he cried.

"A part of you died, yes.  Just as a part of me died when your mother was murdered.  She was the dearest friend I ever had, perhaps ever will have.  I know the pain of her death, and I can only imagine what this is like for you.  But you have to keep living.  Hermione would not want to see you this way."

"The Headmaster told you all this, didn't he?" Harry ask bemusedly.

"Do you not think me capable of wise words, Mr. Potter?" Snape shot back, smirking.  Harry took the bait willingly.

"I think you capable, yes.  Whether or not you give them is another story."  Severus' eyes widened, and he prepared for a retort when Harry jumped ahead of him.  "Besides, that just sounded like him."  Shutting his mouth, Severus let it slide for now, and Harry cheered silently for his victory over his favorite sparring partner.

Potter: 1, Snape: 32.  Oh well, a small victory is still a victory. 

"Other than the fact that no one wishes to see you miserable, you have a responsibility now.  And I will not buy the fact that you are not capable of raising a child on your own.  For the fact you are more than capable in most things you try, and fact two, you are not alone.  So the question remains, what are you to do?  The answer is: the best you can.  And if ever you need help, or someone to talk to, my chambers are always open to you."

Harry could only nod, not trusting himself to speak.  He stood and deposited his book back on the shelf, then returned to his room to sleep.  Sighing contentedly, he drifted off into slumber.  After assuring Harry was indeed asleep, Severus returned to his room, intent on getting at least five hours of uninterrupted sleep.

Outside, ten figures slunk to the entrance doors, planning their entry.  During the Time of the Blazing Sun, Master Wizard always left a few windows open.  Many years ago, a few of the pack had already found that entry through these windows would lead to discovery.  Now, however, they were under new leadership, and Jezon was much more crafty than his predecessor.

"The large entry must be barricaded by something, so we will have to find another way in.  You four, go around the other way, look for any openings other than windows.  We will meet you on the Soaring Field."  The ordered immediately slunk off, ready to show their allegiance to their new leader.  Jezon took the other five and headed around the castle, searching for a trap door, or hole in the fortress, that would allow them entry.  Soon, he found what he was looking for.  On the backside of the castle, away from the forest, was a small hole, just big enough for one of them to fit.

"Kali, scout ahead, check that out.  Roskin, go fetch the others."  Both creatures did as they were told, and the remaining four watched as Kali slipped down into the hole.  A small growl of affirmation was all they needed to start their entry to the castle.

They found themselves in a small room, with many bottles around.  Each one had a different colored item in it; some were recognized by the pack as items from their normal prey, some were not.  

"Jezon, the door is blocked.  I can't get it open."  Kali was shoved aside by her superior, and Jezon put his ear to the door to listen for any signs of movement.  When there were none, he ordered three of his strongest males to attack the door.  They looked skeptical for a moment, but did as they were told after a snapping of Jezon's jaw.

Busting through, the pack quickly dispersed throughout the room.  Chaos ensued as its occupant scrambled.

Pulling his wand, Severus leapt out of bed and called for Harry's help.  The younger man came dashing in, wand at the ready.

"What in Merlin's name!" Harry looked at the menacing beasts closing in on him.  "How did they get in there?"

"I don't know, that's an old storeroom I haven't used since I began teaching here."  A smaller one, Kali, leapt at the man in black, but she was promptly sent flying in the other direction.

"Can we take them all Severus?  Or should I call for help?"

"Send a message, it's the fastest way!" he replied, hitting another with a leg-locker curse.  Harry held his hand in the air.  "_Adlatum__ McGonagall!  We need help in Severus' rooms!"_  A bright blue beam shot through the roof, illuminating the battle field.  Severus had fended off two more, but a larger one was sneaking behind him.

"_Obrigesco__!_"  The wolf-like creature froze in his tracks, unable to move at all.  He growled something to his pack, and immediately, three of them turned to Harry.

"Well, I guess that answers whether or not they are intelligent creatures," Severus called out, just before the two that were closing on him began attacking each other.  Seconds later, the door burst open, and McGonagall entered the fray, followed by Flitwick and Remus.

The small room became even smaller as the five wizards and ten wolves battled magic versus might.  Kali took notice of her surroundings, realizing there was no way to win this battle.  She snuck out the nearest door, hoping to find some sort of an exit.  The others were so busy fighting, they did not notice.

She entered a larger cave, one that felt homier.  Another small den was off to the side, and Kali saw this as a very good hiding spot in which to wait out the battle.  After entering, her tail hit the door, causing it to close more.  Smiling to herself, she pushed the large barrier closed, ensuring no one would find her.

A small sound drew her attention away from the sounds of the battle.  She crept over to the origin and peered over the edge of the nest.  A small man, perhaps a man-cub, looked back at her…and began to howl.

Harry froze as he heard Eamon's cry.  Remus shoved him out of the room with one arm, and Severus was right behind him, wand at the ready.  He burst through the doors to see the creature, front paws on the bassinet, peering in at Eamon.  Before even thinking, Harry pointed his wand at the large animal.  Before he could fire off a spell, Severus nearly tackled him.

"No!  You could hit the baby!"  Severus aimed his wand at the ground beneath the creature and fired off a spell, heating up the floor.  The creature howled and jumped away, onto the bed, and Harry stepped up, pointing his wand.

"_Aculeatus!"_  A bright green light made straight for the creature, but it dodged and jumped down, putting the bed between them and her.  As soon as she had landed, she was airborne again, aiming straight at her attacker.  The man in black shoved him toward the nest, and Kali felt her claws enter the man's chest.  She landed on top of him with a growl, then leapt again, bounding out the door.  The sounds of the battle had died down, and she could hear only a few of her pack pleading for retreat.  But Jezon would not hear of it, and began an all-out assault.  She peered back into the room in time to see Mistress Wizard actually change into an animal!  Morphers were uncommon in these worlds, and those Kali had seen had been dark wolves.

She was now a small feline, and nimbly dodged through the legs of Jezon, then morphed back quickly.  She drew her wand quickly and shouted a spell, and in a puff of smoke, Jezon was gone.  

Roskin took control and ordered the retreat, and Kali made her move.  She entered the room at full speed, dodging the attacks of the men.  She made her way out of the hole last and, together with Roskin and two others, returned to their home in the forest.

Remus turned to his companions and pocketed his wand.  "Well that was certainly interesting," he commented.  McGonagall was about to reply when Harry's cry interrupted her.

"Help me!"  They ran into his room and gasped at what they saw.  Severus lay in the floor, blood soaking his shirt.  Harry had laid a spare robe over the wound, and was pressing down, but it was clear he needed to get to the Hospital Wing soon, if not St. Mungo's.

McGonagall levitated him and Remus picked up the baby.  Harry's hands remained on the man's chest, keeping the vital red fluid from escaping his body.  Flitwick ran ahead to warn Poppy, and she was ready with healing salves and her wand when they arrived.  McGonagall gently laid the man down on the bed, and Harry stepped back, making sure to leave the robe over the wounds, lest he rip out any already-formed scabs.

Poppy, however, didn't seem too concerned with this, and pulled the cloth back, causing the man to bite his lip in pain.  Harry marveled at the man's strength.  Not once, in a vision or in life, had he _ever_ heard the man scream due to physical pain.

Harry thought back to the night he awoke in this very ward to learn he had defeated the Dark Lord.  Severus had entered just after he awoke, searching frantically for something.  Obsidian eyes met emerald, and Harry had to look away at the raw emotion he saw there.  Severus had come to his side and knelt down.

"Where is Albus?" he had managed, and Harry's eyes gleamed with tears.  Harry had taken notice of Poppy shutting the doors to the ward behind her after muttering some spell.  He had turned back to his potions master and let a tear fall, shaking his head.

He snapped out of his reverie, his mind still echoing with the wail that was let forth from the man.  

Harry could now sympathize.  The bond between a father and son is stronger than any ever created in existence, whether created by blood or by time.  Harry remembered what it was like to watch Sirius die, and tried to imagine that pain tenfold.  A hand on his shoulder broke him from his thoughts.  It was Remus, who then looked at Poppy.  

"How is he, Poppy?" McGonagall asked.

She sighed and shook her head, glancing worriedly at her charge in the bed.

"I…don't really know how to say this…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*readers pelt author with beating sticks*

What?  *looks around confused*


	14. Decisions

Geez people, you'd think I'd left you with a terrible cliffhanger or something…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How is he Poppy?" McGonagall asked.

She sighed and shook her head, glancing worriedly at her charge in the bed.

"I…don't really know how to say this…"

Harry felt his heart sink in his chest, expecting the worse.  "Continue," came McGonagall's strict, "no nonsense" tone.  Poppy cleared her throat.

"He's dying, slowly.  The claws of these animals holds some kind of poison.  I didn't detect it before in these two because they were bitten, not clawed.  In any other situation, I would ask Severus to brew an antidote, but…"  Harry's eyes lit up, as if remembering something from days passed.

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will cure you of most poisons!"  Poppy smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Harry, the poison is too strong for a bezoar, and none of my general antidotes work."

"No!  There has to be a way!  You're a medi-witch!  It's your job!" he screamed, venting some of his frustration.

"My only other option is to take him to St. Mungo's for treatment.  They are much more skilled there."

"No, I already lost Hermione there, I will not lose him too," Harry said defiantly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter," came the Headmistress' cool voice, "But it is not your choice.  As Headmistress, I'm giving Poppy permission to transfer Severus to the care of St. Mungo's.  Now, Harry," she smiled warmly at him, "I suggest you get some sleep.  You have a child to look after, and the term starts tomorrow."  Harry choked back a protest and took his son from Remus' arms.  Nodding softly, he threw one last glance at Severus, and returned to the dungeons.  

He finally put Eamon down to sleep and began his lesson plan for the following week.  Then a thought struck him.  There was no substitute for Severus.  He placed a warding and alerting charm on Eamon's room and dashed out to find the Headmistress.

"Professor!" he found her in front of the gargoyle.

"My, what is the matter Harry?" she asked shocked.

"There is no one to take over for Severus," he said, as if she hadn't thought of it.

"I know, I'm going to contact the Ministry as we speak."

"I'll take over his classes.  I know everything they will be doing, and he will be back within a week at most.  There's no need to bother the Ministry."  They walked up the stairs and entered her office.

"Professor, as touching as that is, I'm afraid you have your own classes to deal with."

"Professor Flitwick can manage without me for a week.  I'm needed elsewhere.  Isn't that why I'm here?"

"You are here to learn under Sam and to take over for him when he is gone," she pointed out, sitting behind her desk.

"Yes, but why bother trying to find someone last minute when you have someone here now that can handle it?"  McGonagall sighed.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, but whom, might I ask, is going to take over his Slytherin duties?  And don't even think about yourself, Professor," she chided.

"Well, who normally assumes his Slytherin duties while he's away?"

"The Headmaster did, but I hardly think that's fair.  I was, after all, head of Gryffindor House for a time."  Harry nodded.

"What about Sinistra?"

"She was a Ravenclaw, but I suppose it will do.  Hold on a moment."  She stood and threw floo powder into the roaring fire and called for the aforementioned professor.  Sinistra's head appeared, and she seemed to be rather irritated at having been interrupted.

"Yes, Headmistress?"

"Could you step in my office for a moment?"  The other woman nodded, and McGonagall stepped back, allowing the Astronomy teacher to step through.  "Professor, Severus was injured in an attack this morning, and is unable to fulfill his duties as of now.  Professor Potter is going to take over his classes, but we would like you to take over his Head of House responsibilities.  Is this acceptable?"

Sinistra nodded, "Of course, however I can help.  Will Professor Snape be alright?"

"Oh, of course.  Now, are you all set for the Sorting Ceremony tonight?"

"Yes, yes, I will be there on time."  She nodded at the Headmistress and exited the way she had come.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, Professor Potter, I have to go see to the house elves.  Sometimes they are a bit overzealous and need a little guidance."  She laughed and escorted Harry down the stairs.  Harry bid goodbye and made his way to the Hospital Wing.

Upon entering, he found several medi-wizards milling about, preparing Severus for the transfer.  He had been set up on some sort of magical IV that was pumping what looked like an anti-poison potion.  _Probably to keep it from spreading too much_, Harry thought, and he smiled.  _Potions should be an interesting switch from Charms_.  

He spared one more look for his friend, then made his way back to the dungeons.  After checking on Eamon, he set to Severus' studies, brushing up on the man's lesson plans for the next couple of weeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next up…THE SORTING CEREMONY AND A LITTLE OF ST. MUNGO'S


	15. Sorting Things Out

Since that chapter didn't upload right (without my knowledge, thank you _sevsseeker_), you get two chapters in one day!  And away we go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry looked up at the clock and started.  It was almost time for the Sorting, and he had to meet the first years at the door!  He jumped up and called for Dobby, who popped in immediately.

"What can Dobby be doing for Harry Potter, sir?" he squeaked.

"Can you watch Eamon, please, Dobby?  I have to go to the Sorting!"  Harry threw on his professor's robes and checked his appearance in the mirror.

"Dobby is most happy to do so!  The other house elves, they is wanting to stay in the kitchens, but Dobby is liking to go out and see everything!"

"Well, I suppose you could sit in the staff room, _if_ you're quiet about it," Harry said.  Dobby nodded vigorously and snapped his fingers, disappearing.  He came out of Eamon's room seconds later with the sleeping infant in his arms.  Harry kissed the small head and whispered softly.

"I'll see you soon, little one," and was gone.  Walking briskly and purposefully, he met McGonagall in the Entrance Hall.

"I'll do it, Headmistress.  You should be in the Great Hall," he said with a smile.  She pressed her lips thoughtfully, then nodded.

"I trust you know what to do, then?" she asked curtly.

"Yes, Ma'am.  I am to welcome them, and explain the ceremony they are about to endure, then lead them into the hall.  Once there, I will call their names one by one as they are sorted, then take my place as you give a speech."

"Very well, Professor.  I will see you shortly."  With that, she turned and strode into the castle.  Harry waited patiently, and as he heard the footsteps and chattering, he straightened up and smoothed his robes.  As the first years ascended the steps, they hushed, looking up at the man before them.  A few from magical families recognized him, and pointed excitedly.  Harry cleared his throat and waited for them to quiet down.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he started, trying to recall McGonagall's speech his first year.  "You are about to enter the Great Hall and join your classmates, but before you do, you must be sorted into your houses.  They are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.  While you are at school, your house will be like a family.  You will earn points for achievements, and lose points for misbehavior.  At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup.  Wait here while I see if they are ready."  He turned and walked away, trying his best to imitate Severus.

He waved his wand a little, and when he received the go-ahead from McGonagall, he went back.  He beckoned for them to follow, and they did, chattering nervously as Harry opened the door and strode through.

The students already assembled whispered animatedly as they realized Professor Snape was nowhere to be found.  The Slytherins were looking a little worried, and the Gryffindors happy.  Harry ignored the stares and led the first years up to the stool with the Sorting Hat.  Picking up the scroll sitting next to it, he turned to the batch of children and waited patiently for the Hat to sing its song.

_"I may look like an old warn hat,_

_And that is true, I know._

_The Founders Four I knew quite well,_

_All those years ago._

_Each founder chose from the lot,_

_The ones thought fit to learn._

_They wanted to continue this_

_When they were dead and gone._

_So Godric took me off his head_

_And charmed me with a tap_

_To sort the young ones out by traits_

_For I'm a thinking cap._

_Brave Gryffindor did choose to teach_

_Those whose hearts were just,_

_Who did not run from danger and_

_Stood up for what they must._

_Hufflepuff took from the mix_

_Hard workers and the fair._

_Loyalty she prided in_

_Those she took into her care._

_Witty Ravenclaw did want_

_Sharp minds and wits to match._

_For wisdom, and learning too,_

_Were prized among the batch._

_And finally, shrewd Slytherin,_

_Wanted those of purest blood._

_The cunning folk, and noble too,_

_Were Slytherin's type brood._

_So place me on your head and find_

_Where you fit in the best._

_I sort things out in your own head_

_And put you with the rest._

Clapping and cheering ensued among the tables, and the first years looked more nervous than ever.  When the noise quieted, he cleared his throat.__

"Now, when I call your name, you will come up here, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will tell you what house you belong to."  He unrolled the parchment, "Tara Allan!"  A small black girl stepped forward nervously and sat on the stool.  Harry placed the old hat on her head and waited.

"_Ravenclaw!_"  The table on the far right cheered, and Harry waited for the commotion to die down before calling the next name.

"Harold Berming!"  A brown-haired boy stepped forward, away from his twin.

"Gryffindor!"  Harry smiled as he took the hat off and trudged to his table.  He called the twin forward ("Michelle Berming!"), who sat on the stool for quite a while longer than her brother.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat called, causing the table to cheer once more.  She joined her twin, casting mischievous looks about the Great Hall.  Harry caught McGonagall's eye and smiled knowingly.

"James Bunker!" Harry called, and a blonde-haired boy that reminded Harry of Draco stepped forward.

"Slytherin!"

Harry proceeded to call out names, never once stumbling over a hard-to-pronounce one.  _Probably some sort of magic_, Harry thought to himself.  Once it was all over, Harry replaced the Hat on the stool and took his seat, casting a small look at the empty one next to him.

McGonagall stood and cleared her throat, getting the attention of the Hall.  "Welcome to another year.  I trust you had pleasant summers.  Let the feast begin!" she waved her arms grandly, and the tables filled with food.  The first years gasped in awe, but covered it quickly, their faces flushing.

Harry ate quickly, doing anything to keep his mind from worrying about Severus.  He slipped out quietly to the staff room to be with Dobby.

"How is he?" he asked the house elf.

"Baby Eamon is doing fine, Harry Potter.  He is being a perfect baby," the elf replied.

"That's good.  Look, if he wakes up, just, erm, give him something to eat and try to get him back to bed.  I shouldn't be too much longer.  Why don't you return to Severus' quarters?"  Dobby nodded enthusiastically and popped out.  Harry slipped back into his chair, drawing the attention of only a few people.  McGonagall stood.

"Now, many of you may be wondering about the absence of Professor Snape.  He was attacked this morning, and is currently being treated at St. Mungo's."  There were murmurs throughout the crowd, some worried, some pleased.  "Professor Potter will be taking over his classes, and his Head of House duties are being overseen by Professor Sinistra.  If the Slytherins need anything, they are to contact her first.

"The forest is, as always, forbidden to students.  Perhaps with the Weasley twins gone, this rule will finally be obeyed."  Some of the older students chuckled knowingly.  "This is for your own safety, as there is a pack of tengors living in there now."  Again, murmurs arose, and Harry tried to remember if Hagrid ever taught them about tengors.  He didn't remember, and resolved to look them up later.

"Have a good night, and you will be given your timetables tomorrow."  Chatter began as the students began to file out amidst shouts of the prefects beckoning to the first years.  Harry returned to Severus' chambers and checked on Eamon, asking the elf to watch him for a few more moments.  

He flooed to St. Mungo's and walked over to the Welcome Witch.  She smiled at him as he passed, heading for the second floor.  He entered the ward quietly, noting that most of its habitants were asleep.  He nodded at the Healer on duty and walked silently to Severus' ward, not making a sound at all.

He entered the room, noting with some satisfaction that his roommates were somewhat worse off.  The man in the bed next to Severus was wrapped head to toe in protective bandage, and Harry made out from the chart that she had been burned by a dragon.

The girl in the bed opposite the room smiled at him shyly, and Harry could make out a bite on her shoulder.  A sign on her bed alerted him to her being a werewolf, and he sadly smiled back.  He'd have to give her Remus' address when he left.

Harry took a seat next to Severus, looking at the man's chest bandage for any sign of stains.  The bleeding seemed to have slowed since his admittance here, but that wasn't stopping the poison from flowing through his veins.  Harry was sure they had their best Potions Master on the case.

_Or do they?_  He wondered.  What if they hated him because he was a Death Eater?  What if they weren't doing anything at all?  He stood and strode out the door, determined to help Severus by accosting the nearest Healer.

"Excuse me," he said quietly but firmly, "What are you doing to help Severus Snape?" he asked.  The Healer smiled up at him with her big blue eyes.

"We are doing all we can, Mr. Potter, but as you know, tengors' poison is nearly unstoppable.  I'm surprised he didn't die immediately." 

_Must be all those anti-toxins he's taken over the years_, Harry thought wryly.  But those, he knew, were to prevent Voldemort from killing him with one of his own poisons, not to stop a creature's poison from entering his system so near the heart.

"How come Poppy didn't know tengors' claws held poison?"

"Probably because she didn't know what attacked him.  She never saw them herself, did she?  She could only treat what she saw.  Did you describe them to her?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid we didn't do to well on the description.  I'm surprised Severus didn't know what they were."

"Yes, well, all that's moot now, isn't it?  Why don't you go back to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter?  I'm sure you have your hands full with that baby, and classes starting," she ushered him out the door.  "Oh, and do say hello to my baby brother, will you?  His name's Justin!"  Harry nodded, vaguely remembering calling Justin Mahoney's name, Hufflepuff.

He was about to shut the door when he thought of one more thing.  Turning, he walked back to her.  "What is the name of the person deriving his antidote?"

"That would be Journeyman George Higgins.  You may contact him at any time to check on his progress, but I assure you, he is one of the top in his field.  Good night."  He nodded in response and returned to Hogwarts as he had come.

He gave Dobby a pair of his old gloves as compensation for watching Eamon for so long, thanking the elf.

"Harry Potter is most kind to give Dobby _more_ clothes," he squealed, slipping the gloves over his ears, "Thank you!"  He popped out, leaving Harry in solitude.  After reviewing his lesson plans for tomorrow, he went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There, how was that?  Not a cliffhanger I hope…

I'm about to wrap this up.  I'm not going to tell you how it ends, but sadly, I must tell you that it will end.  Hopefully, I can get OotP read and start on a 6th year fic.  We'll see.

Yours in the name of Salazar Slytherin,

Rickman's Girl


	16. Getting Settled

Wow, another chapter.  I'm just pumping them out, aren't I?  Well, when you have nothing to do at work…

Oh, and OotP is an awesome book!  I recommend it to anyone who hasn't read it yet.  And no, I'm not telling anything about it, because some people haven't read it…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry watched as the young first years piled out.  _Well,_ he thought, _that wasn't so bad.  But they're going to get a rude awakening when Severus gets back_.  As if being reminded of something, Harry moved to the fire in the office.

"Journeyman George Higgins!" he called, and a head appeared in the fire, no older than 25.  

"Yes, what can I do for you?  I'm quite busy."  Harry raised an eyebrow, but ignored the rudeness.

"I am Professor Harry Potter.  I was checking on the progress of Severus Snape's antidote.  Healer Mahoney said I could call you."  The older man's eyes widened.

"_You're_ Harry Potter?  Well I'll be…just a moment!"  The head vanished, then reappeared moments later, bespectacled.  "Yes, yes, Severus Snape.  Bit of a nasty run in with a tengor.  But no problem.  You see, Mr. Potter, the thing about tengors is, each one has a unique poison in their claws, so it's really difficult to pinpoint the proper antidote."  Harry nodded his head, having read all this in his sixth year Care of Magical Creatures book.

"Have you isolated it yet?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, and no.  I know what type it is, but finding the antidote will be harder.  You see, this particular type of poison requires one thing for the antidote that will be particularly hard to come by."

"And that is?" Harry asked, growing impatient.

"Blood from a relative," he stated simply.  "And a close one at that.  He'll need the enzymes and magical compatibility only a close blood relative can provide."  Harry groaned to himself.  As far as he, and anyone else, knew, Severus had no family left.

"And what if no one is found?" he asked tentatively, almost afraid of the answer.  But Higgins didn't seem to have heard the question, caught up in a thought he'd had.

"I suppose…" the man trailed off, obviously writing something down on parchment, "I'll have to check our records.  I know the Malfoys were once connected with the Snapes, but I don't know if it's a strong enough connection.  Would you, by chance, be in contact with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, "I can get him to firecall you around lunchtime."

"That will do.  Thank you Mr. Potter!  And have a good day!"  The head disappeared and Harry sat down in a chair.  Steeling himself, he stood once more, calling out again.

"Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic!"  After a few seconds, the blonde's head appeared.

"What do you want, Scarhead?" he sounded exhausted, but was trying to sound pleasant.

"Severus was injured yesterday in a tengor attack," he said quickly, noting the look of shock on his once-rival's face.

"Is he alright?"

"Well, no, not really.  He's at St. Mungo's now, but in order to make the antidote for the poison, they need the blood of a close relative.  How closely related are your families?"

 Malfoy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Not very.  All I know is my great-grandfather disappeared one day.  He had been seeing Professor Snape's eldest second cousin, who disappeared as well.  The noble families intermingle to keep the blood pure.  Of course, in doing so, they tend to diminish their offspring.  I think the professor and Elijah are the last of both lines."

"Would you be willing to call Journeyman George Higgins in the toxicology department there?  He'd like to speak to you about it."  Draco looked apprehensive, but Harry raised his eyebrows in a knowing way.  A silent communication passed before Draco caved.

"I'm really swamped here.  That World Cup was a disaster.  I didn't think Greece was going to bring their mascots, but lo and behold…" he sighed.  "I'll see what I can do.  But I make no promises, Scarhead."

"Thanks Ferret, I knew I could con – I mean count on you," he gave a lopsided grin, which Draco returned with his trademark smirk.

"Anything else you need, Potter?"

"No, that covers it.  How's Elijah?" he asked, a twinge springing up in his heart.

"Fine, fine.  He's adjusting to the Weasleys nicely; he's got Molly around his little finger.  How are you doing with fatherhood?"  Harry swallowed a lump that was beginning to form.

"Uh, great. Eamon is healthy and happy.  Dobby's watching him now, I think."

"Oh, don't leave house elves alone too long with a baby.  I left Elijah at home one day while I went to work, and Jilter nearly wrecked the house playing 'airplane' with him."  Harry laughed.  Draco turned to converse with someone on the other end, then turned back, giving Harry a sly wink.

"Gotta go, Scarhead.  Oh, and cheer up, give it time.  Everything will be alright."  And with that, the other boy's head vanished.  Harry sat there for a moment, wondering if he just received advice on life from Draco Malfoy.  A knock interrupted him. 

"Come in!" he said, shuffling papers around on his desk.  Remus Lupin came in, smiling a little, holding Eamon.

"Someone missed his daddy," he said happily, cooing at the baby.  Harry laughed and took the infant from his friend's arms.  "I took him from the house elves.  They had to prepare lunch."  Harry nodded absently, stroking his child's back.

"I'm going to have to hire a nanny to come and watch him during class time.  If I keep letting Dobby do it, I'm going to run out of clothes by Christmas."  Remus chuckled.

"Why don't you ask Molly?  I'm sure she'd be happy to have another child in the house."

"No, she's got Draco and Elijah to look after."

"Actually I talked with her recently; she says she's lonely.  And I don't blame her!  All her children are out of the house.  Ginny's studying to be a member of the Magical Reversal Squad, so she's away from home much of the time.  It's just her and the baby all day."  Harry sighed, knowing he was not going to win this battle.  He stood and walked to the fire again, handing Eamon to Remus.

"Molly Weasley, the Burrow!"  Seconds later, the plump face of his surrogate mother filled the fire.

"Ah, Harry dear!  So nice of you to call.  No, Elijah, don't eat that," she sighed, "So what can I do for you deary?"

"Well, I actually had a favor to ask of you, but seeing you so swamped with Elijah…"

"Nonsense!  Remus said you might be calling," Harry threw a look over his shoulder, but the werewolf merely shrugged.  "I would be more than happy to look after Eamon while you are teaching!  Come through, don't just stand there."  Harry did as he was told, and after taking Eamon, stepped through the fire.  He wondered if Eamon hated Floo travel as much as he did, but the baby smiled toothlessly, loving every minute of it.  He was enveloped in the biggest bear hug he could ever remember, and was soon alerted to a tugging on his robes.  Harry pulled away and looked down, laughing out loud as he realized the baby was a spitting image of his father.

"Hey there, Elijah."

"Mine!" he gestured at the infant cradled in Harry's arms.

"Um, I don't think so, kid.  Some how, I don't think you're father would like it too much if you brought home a baby brother."  He turned back to Molly, "Are you sure this isn't an inconvenience?  I mean, I could always start paying Dobby –"

"Absolutely not!  He will be staying here during the days so he can be looked after properly.  Where are his things?"  Harry looked at her strangely.

"Things?" he repeated, but he was interrupted by the Floo activating, and Remus walking through carrying a bag and a carrier.

"Ah, Remus, thank you ever so much!" Molly said, taking the items from his hands.  Harry grinned thankfully at him, and handed the baby over to Molly, who had come over and was now ushering them out.

"Go, go, go!  You have classes and lunch and all that wonderful mess!  Oh Harry, won't you come for dinner?  Ginny would so love to see you again!"  Harry nodded, promising he would stop by around seven, after he'd visited Severus in St. Mungo's.

"Ah, yes, the poor dear.  Give him our best, would you dear?  That's a good lad, now off with you!"  Remus and Harry returned to Hogwarts, chuckling knowingly at each other.

"She never changes, does she?" Remus asked.  Harry shook his head.

"No, and let's hope she never does."  With that, they walked up to lunch, shooing lingerers to the Great Hall and talking animatedly about what to do about the tengors residing in the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That wasn't so bad.  As I said, it is winding down.  I'd like to thank all who have been reading and staying with me.  Your persistence through my, erm, _negligent_ times was uplifting.  Thanks for kicking me in the butt!


	17. The Brighter Side of Life

Harry spent the remainder of his lunch going over lesson plans. He had seventh-year Gryffindor/Slytherin next, and he wanted to be prepared. He was, after all, preparing them for NEWTs this year.

The floo flared up and Draco stepped out, brushing off soot with a wave of his wand. Inclining his head, he took a seat, leaning back smugly. Harry stayed silent for a moment, then lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Higgins is administering the potion now. If it works, Professor Snape should be awake by dinner time. What are you doing?"

"Preparing. I have seventh-year Gryffindors and Slytherins next, and it seems that the fall of the Dark Lord has done nothing to lessen the grudge of the houses. I'm afraid it will never be broken." Harry sighed as Draco stood, examining some random ingredients on the shelves.

"It can happen. I mean, look at us! We hated each other, and now, well, what are we again?" Draco asked innocently. Harry gave a suffering sigh and rolled his eyes.

"I believe the word you are looking for is _friend_, Draco. Shall I retrieve a dictionary?" Draco glared at him.

"I know what friend means. Well, I do _now_. I grew up knowing Lucius' definition of the word." Draco turned back to the shelves. "Molly says you're coming for dinner?" Harry stood and joined the man.

"Yes, I left Eamon there. Elijah seemed to become attached to him right away."

"Well, they're only a year or so apart. Perhaps they will be friends here." Harry laughed.

"Well, they will have one advantage."

"What's that?" Draco asked, turning to look at his once-rival.

"Severus is Eamon's godfather. I wonder how much he'll let them get away with?"

"Not much, no doubt. If Professor Snape is this hard on children he doesn't know, imagine how he'll be on the ones he knows. And one for whom he's responsible, to top it off." Harry laughed; he hadn't thought of that. Of course, Draco hadn't seen the man with Eamon yet. Severus was wrapped around the infant's finger, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Do you have to get back to work?" Harry asked.

"Not really. Arthur told me to take the rest of the day off, owing to all the overtime I put in last week." Harry nodded, acknowledging he'd heard, but his mind was on the man lying in a hospital bed.

Harry was so lost in thought he didn't hear the door open. A few seventh year Slytherins entered haughtily, throwing challenging glares at Harry. Then they caught sight of Draco, who had taken up position behind the Gryffindor, arms crossed and a smug grin on his face, and their superior smirks turned into astonished stares. The rest of the class followed, all with mixed reactions to the duo at the head of the class. Harry turned around and gave a sly smile to Draco, who returned it with a smirk. Harry turned back around and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to your final year. Some of you," he looked at the Gryffindors, "may think this an easy period, and some may think," he said turning to the Slytherins, "that you are going to refuse to listen to me. I can tell you both assumptions are wrong. There is a new regime now that Professor Snape is gone, and myself and Professor Malfoy are going to ensure you receive nothing less than perfect on your NEWT." Murmurs flew throughout the class, but Malfoy silenced them all with a glare.

"Twenty points from both houses," he called, knowing full-well it would have no effect whatsoever on point standings. But the students didn't know that, and they were sufficiently chastised. Harry smirked at his counterpart. Oh, this was going to be fun.

By the end of the period, the entire class was eyeing Harry in a new light, and Draco had "taken" over 100 points between the houses. As the last student filed out, shutting the door behind her, Harry broke out into laughter.

"How long do you think it will take them to realize they never lost any points at all?" Harry had stifled his chuckling, but erupted again at Draco's question. He finally managed to calm down and shrug.

"I don't know, but I want to see the look on Hooch's face, not to mention Severus'." Draco allowed himself a chuckle.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Potter. You'd have done well in Slytherin," the blonde smirked.

"Ugh," Harry shivered, "Don't even _kid_ about things like that," he kidded. Draco threw him an indignant glare, but waved it off.

"Who's next?" he asked eagerly, causing Harry to laugh.

"Second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. This shouldn't be so bad."

As if on cue, the door opened and timid little twelve year olds walked in. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at them.

"Well, come in, all of you. I cannot teach you anything out in the hallway." They shuffled in and took their seats, casting nervous glances to the boy in the back. They had never met Draco, but they had heard about the Malfoy family, and how ruthless they could be. 

Harry wasn't so hard on this class, and Draco had only managed to "take" 35 points total. Harry led Draco back to Severus' office as they talked about the day.

"You do know that the Headmistress is not going to be impressed by this?" Draco asked.

"Hey, if she asks, I'll tell her it was your idea," Harry said nonchalantly.

"Hey!" Draco cried. Harry grabbed some Floo Powder and flooed to St. Mungo's, Draco not far behind. They grabbed their visitor's passes and made their way up to the second floor.

Harry nodded to the Healer, who smiled at him in recognition. "How's my brother doing, Professor?"

"Fine, just fine. I think I may have scared him a little this morning, though," he admitted. She was about to comment when she caught sight of Harry's companion. She did a double take, as many often do when Harry and Draco are seen in each other's company, and nodded at the man.

"Mr. Malfoy, pleasure to see you again," she said.

"Likewise," he replied, not giving her a second look. Harry led the way to Severus' room. He paused outside, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

*You people are so lucky I'm feeling generous…*

He smiled as he saw Severus sitting upright in bed, glaring at a rather unhappy attendant who was trying to feed him some kind of porridge. Harry chuckled to himself and Draco smirked. Harry stopped, holding a hand up to Draco. Slowly, he put one finger down after the other until he held up only a single finger…

"Blast it all, I am _not_ a child! I am _not_ hungry, and I will eat when I bloody well want to!" The attendant dropped the tray onto the ground and scurried out of the room, near tears. Harry and Draco continued their walk to his bedside.

"I little touchy, I see?" Harry said cautiously. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I _hate_ this place," he commented harshly. Harry didn't blame him; he didn't like it either. But now wasn't the time to go into _that_.

"So I see you're feeling more like your old grumpy self," he said cheerfully, but was squelched with a withering glare. "Hmm…not quite. Don't worry, Draco and I are taking great care of your classes in the meantime." 

"What?! Has Minerva lost her mind? She's letting the two of you teach _together_?" Harry shrugged.

"Well, she really doesn't know he's here. Sort of an honorary temporary appointment you could say."

"And who honorably appointed him temporarily?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"I did!" Harry returned cheekily.

"I trust I'll _have_ a classroom when I return?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, of course," Harry waved him off. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine! If they'd only let me out!" he yelled, more towards the hallway than at the two men before him. Harry chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed. As if realizing for the first time, Severus looked around him.

"Where is Eamon?" he asked.

"With Mrs. Weasley. She's getting lonely with just her and Mr. Weasley. So during the day, she watches Elijah and Eamon."

"Those two will drive her mad before the week's out." Harry and Draco glared indignantly at the man, but chuckled all the same. Harry stood and moved towards the door, and the Slytherins eyed him questioningly.

"I'm going to see if I can get you out of here. I'm not The-Boy-Who-Lived for nothing!" He strode out and Severus groaned.

"I've created a monster," he said wearily, and Draco laughed. It was still strange to Severus to hear the sound from this boy. He had never been given a proper childhood, always being told what to do, how to act, who to socialize with. For the first time, Draco was doing what he wanted to do, and had friends, _real_ friends, who liked him for who he really was.

"How is work, Draco?"

"Fine, sir, just fine. Arthur gave me the rest of the day off, so I decided to torment the students with Harry."

"Yes, tell me, what did you do?" Severus asked, his curiosity piqued. Draco smirked slyly and launched into his account of the afternoon, and an approximate number of how many students he'd traumatized.

"You took how many points from Dennis Creevey?" Severus asked, astonished.

"Fifty-five. He thought because he knew Harry in school he could get away with anything. He threw a dung bomb into Gary's potion. Harry threatened to take away his prefect's badge."

"And you only took points? You've grown soft, Draco," the older man teased.

"I guess it's Virginia's influence, though she does have a temper to rival Slytherin."

"Yes, I remember what happened when an unfortunate Hufflepuff was unlucky enough to get in her way after Ronald Weasley tried to kill Harry. She hexed him so hard, he had antlers for a week. Not even Flitwick could counter it."

"She's going into professional dueling. I couldn't talk her out of it, and Molly had a fit. But, it's what she wants to do, so she does it."

"You work in the Department Games and Sports, do you not?" Draco nodded, "Then I expect not a day goes by when you're not bragging about her to your colleagues," he accused. Draco flushed and smiled.

"Wouldn't you? She's the top duelist in her field. I daresay she has a shot at the championship, and that's nearly unheard of for a rookie." The door opened and Harry walked in with the same Healer from the desk.

"Well, Professor, it seems as if you are well enough to leave. If you'll just sign here, we'll have your potion transferred to Poppy's care, and she'll administer it for the next week." Severus gladly signed and stood shakily, changing his clothes with a wave of his wand. Harry smiled at him knowingly, and a look told Harry to leave it there. With all the dignity he could muster, Severus swept out of the room, robes billowing softly behind him. Draco and the Healer followed, but Harry held back.

The girl across from Severus was chatting softly with her parents, who looked on the verge of tears. Harry stepped over.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry for interrupting, but I noticed that you've been bitten." The girl nodded sadly, and her mother cried harder. Harry knew the Ministry had a provision for those bitten, that within the first month, before their first transformation, they could choose to end their own lives. _That must be what they're discussing_, he thought harshly, and bit back his anger. Her father stood, recognizing the young man before him.

"You're Harry Potter!" he exclaimed, and the girl's eyes lit up.

"Are you really?" she asked, and Harry smiled, brushing his bangs back away from his face. She giggled in delight as she saw the scar, and her mother smiled at her daughter's happiness.

"Sure am. Might I talk with you for a moment?" They nodded vigorously, and Harry sat down on the girl's bed.

"I know a man who was bitten young, much like yourself. He's lived with being a werewolf for many years now, and he's a successful man. There's a potion, the Wolfsbane, that makes the transformations bearable."

"Who is this man?" her father asked

"Remus Lupin, sir, one of my father's closest friends." The man smiled.

"I knew him in school, lad. I was in Hufflepuff. The Marauders, I think they called themselves." Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I could have him call you. Perhaps he can help you with anything you might need."

"Where can we get this Wolfsbane?" the woman finally spoke.

"Unfortunately, the Ministry is still having trouble finding people to test it on. Those who are werewolves won't come out and say for fear of public humiliation and rejection. But I just happen to know a potion master who brews it every month," he smirked.

After receiving the family's address and gratitude, Harry walked out to face the smug looks of Severus and Draco. "What?" he asked.

"You can't help it, can you?" Severus shook his head.

"What?" Harry repeated, and Draco chuckled.

"Helping people. It's your thing, isn't it?" Harry cuffed the blonde-haired boy on the back of the head before striding away.

"I am the Savior of the Wizarding World," he said with a grin. Both Severus and Draco rolled their eyes and groaned as they followed him down the hallway.

"Oh, brother."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End 

I'd like to thank everyone for hanging in there. This is a longer chapter just for all of you. And now, previews! This is a little glimpse of the first few chapters. I've tried to string it together like a movie preview…we'll see what happens.

_Scenes of student-filled hallways flash on the screen. We hear Hermione's voice-over._

"Harry had defeated the most evil wizard of all time."

_Flashes of a raging battle, followed by a triumphant fifteen year old Harry Potter walking away from a battlefield. Ron's voice-over._

"A lot of things changed after that."

_Draco talks civilly with Harry, Snape actually teaches a class without hatred to Gryffindors. Harry's voice-over._

"We thought we were finally safe."

_Scenes fade into black. All three voices._

"We were wrong."

_Owl delivers _Daily Prophet_ with the headline: Mysterious Deaths Plague Aurors. The trio crowds around it._

Harry: "Wormtail, as you know escaped. Sirius has been hunting him."

Hermione: "But even _he's_ not so stupid as to do something so public." 

_Cut to scene in common room, the trio sitting by the fire. Hermione's head lolls back and a deep voice emits from her mouth._

Hermione: "A year now ended, fire and ice, by the six of light, will lose their sight."

_Harry and Ron look at each other, Harry jumps up_.

"We're going to see Dumbledore."

Trio walking down the corridor 

Dumbledore: "I trust you all have heard about the deaths of the Aurors?" _They nod_. "Each event, separate is no cause for alarm. But together . . ."__

_Great Hall, dinner. A bald eagle swoops in, drops an orb at Harry's feet, then flies out. It opens up to reveal a hologram of inky blackness_.

Foreboding female voice: "The Dark Side's not finished with you yet, Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort may be gone, but I remain here."

_Harry looks up at Dumbledore._

Same female voice: "You won't be so lucky this time."

Fanfiction.net brings you a _Cho's Observer & Rickman's Girl_ collaboration…

_Dark Prophecy _

Ron: "What do you think it all means?"

Harry: "I think we'd best be prepared."

Coming Soon 


End file.
